Ataduras
by The Creamy
Summary: Doumeki está perdiendo el Habla y la movilidad de su cuerpo a gusto. Ante su preocupación, Watanuki intentará indagar en lo que pueda estarle Sucediendo. Basado en el manga
1. Chapter 1

**Ataduras.**

**La Pérdida**

El reloj al lado de Watanuki marcaban las 9:30 de la noche mientras él terminaba la sopa tibia que Himawari le había enviado junto a una nota donde aclaraba que su madre la había preparado, rompiendo así las clásicas ilusiones que él se hacía por probar algo hecho por las manos de la chica.

- ¿Has terminado?

- Sí. Gracias Yuuko-san.

Yuuko se inclinó un poco sobre Watanuki y le retiró la bandeja de las piernas.

- Bueno, descansa. Mañana retornaras a la escuela y a servirme a mí. - comunicó ella con una malvada sonrisa.

- Claro, mi vida de esclavitud volverá a su curso ¿no? - Watanuki la miró de reojo con la cara arrugada en una mueca de reproche.

- Jo, pero si yo te trato muy bien. - replicó Yuuko al darle la espalda para luego avanzar hacia la salida de la habitación, riendo entre dientes. - Buenas noches. Tus amigos estarán ansiosos por verte mañana.

Watanuki suspiró despacio y asintió. El también tenía deseos de volver a sus clases, ver a Himawari y hasta pelear con Doumeki.

- Estuve cerca...-musitó Watanuki unos 20 minutos más tarde cuando apartó la vista de un manga que le había prestado Yuuko por aquellos días para que se entretuviera.- Muy cerca.

Recordó todo lo que pasó aquel día.

Su cuerpo precipitándose hacia abajo desde una ventana del segundo piso de su escuela. En un segundo vio la cara de Himawari contorsionada en una mueca de horror al gritar su nombre mientras caía, luego, todo fue oscuridad. Claro, todo salvo el pequeño "sueño" que tuvo en su inconsciencia donde escuchó a sus padres y vio al abuelo de Doumeki. Sintió mucho dolor, especialmente un dolor interno, en su alma y corazón.

Aun así, había sobrevivido gracias a 3 personas. Dos de estas que quisieron, con todo su corazón que viviera y una que lo había hecho, no se sabe porqué.

- Hmm...Es tarde. - pensó cerrando el manga y poniéndolo en la mesita que estaba a su lado.- ¡Mañana será un gran día! - pensó felizmente sonriendo mientras con las manos acomodaba lo que supuso era su almohada, pero, cuando miró con detenimiento...

- ¡ Mokona quiere sake ! - dijo Mokona entre los dedos de Watanuki que la miraba atónito.

- ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

A la mañana siguiente Watanuki se levantó antes que todos. Preparó los almuerzos que llevaría y el desayuno para los demás. Alrededor de las 7:30 Yuuko se asomó a la cocina con una bata de seda roja, caminando como si flotara en nubes al oler el delicioso aroma que inundaba el lugar.

- Uh, ¿Qué es este delicioso aroma? - preguntó Yuuko inspeccionando toda la comida que Watanuki estaba arreglando con cierta rapidez.

-Ah, Yuuko-san, son los almuerzos que me llevaré y el desayuno de ustedes - comentó Watanuki haciendo el ultimo nudo del almuerzo que se llevaría.

- ¡Qué bien ! - gritó Yuuko como una niña pequeña al ver su desayuno preparado y una botella de licor frío esperándola.

Watanuki se despojó del delantal, se hecho la chaqueta de la escuela encima, mientras corría a un lado intentando ponerse los zapatos al tiempo. Yuuko se recargó del marco de la cocina mirándolo con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿le llevaras almuerzos a ellos?

Watanuki entró corriendo a la cocina, tomó los almuerzos.

- sí. Quiero agradecerles a ambos por su ayuda. Himawari ha venido casi a diario a visitarme y Doumeki...- Se detuvo unos escasos segundo de lo que hacía, luego agarró su bolso de la escuela - Bueno a él no lo he vuelto a ver pero también ayudó a que estuviera ahora aquí, con vida. Me dio de su sangre, ¿no?

Watanuki pasó enfrente de Yuuko sonriendo mientras ésta le miraba fijamente sin el mas mínimo asomo de sonrisa que tenía minutos antes.

- ¡Nos vemos en la tarde Yuuko ! ¡No bebas mucho ! - se despidió Watanuki al salir.

- Nos vemos - dijeron al unisonó Maru y Moro tan felices como de costumbre.

En el trayecto a la escuela Watanuki no pensó más que en ver a Himawari. En su sonrisa, en como lo recibiría y bueno, lo clásico en él que solo vivía pensando en ella.

- Estoy tan ansioso por verla. - pensaba Watanuki acelerando un poco el paso - Y hoy tenemos varias clases juntos.

Mientras avanzaba se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca del templo donde Doumeki vivía. Se detuvo.

- Agh, me da pesar ver a ese idiota en las mañanas pero será mejor que lo vea antes que en la escuela. No quiero que Himawari-chan me vea agradeciéndole a ese. - pensó Watanuki mientras emprendía el paso hacia el templo.

Se preparó mental y emocionalmente para verse con su rival pero, al llegar al templo no lo vio. Todo estaba muy quieto y limpio.

- Hm, Debe haberse ido temprano. - consultó su reloj de muñeca y en efecto, faltaban solo 20 minutos para el comienzo de clases.

Sin más, siguió el camino del templo que lo llevaría hacia la escuela y para mejorar su día, se encontró a Himawari llegando también a esta, minutos más tarde.

- ¡Watanuki-kun ! - saludó Himawari de inmediato al verle - Que bueno que hoy te reintegras, ¡enhorabuena!

Watanuki agradeció y rió torpemente. Himawari se veía, por alguna razón, mucho mejor que antes y no solo era por el hecho de su peinado nuevo. Llevaba parte del pelo agarrado hacia atrás con un lazo muy lindo de color azul. No tardó en decirle lo bien que se veía cuando ya iban por los pasillos de la escuela.

- Gracias por el obsequio. - Himawari señaló al pajarillo que estaba quieto en su cabello. - me hace muy feliz.

Watanuki reconoció el pajarillo. En la segunda visita de Himawari se lo había dado. No hizo falta describirle para que le serviría.

Las primeras clases pasaron de manera resuelta. Algunos de sus compañeros fueron a su asiento a preguntarle como seguía o bien a decirle que le alegraba que estuviera de vuelta. Eso le levantó mucho el ánimo.

- ¿ves? Le importas a todos. - comentó Himawari cuando ambos se sentaron en unas escaleras para almorzar.

- No digas eso. - dijo Watanuki ruborizado.- Aquí tienes.

Himawari abrió lo que Watanuki le preparó y se quedó maravillada. Tenía un olor suculento y estaba muy bien adornado. Mientras comían, Watanuki no dejaba de mirar a los lados. Al principio sus ojos solo se deslizaban por los alrededores mientras hablaba con Himawari pero luego era muy notorio que buscaba algo.

Por su parte Watanuki intentaba captar con la vista de su Ojo y medio, la figura altiva de Doumeki. Agradecía a todos los santos que no estuviera con ellos y así almorzar con Himawari, pero al tiempo, quería agradecerle y darle el almuerzo que había preparado con tanto esmero.

- Watanuki, ¿buscas a Doumeki? - preguntó por fin Himawari.

- ¿qué? No, no. Bueno...No es lo que parece. - comenzó a balbucear nervioso Watanuki.

- Supongo que quieres darle su almuerzo.

- Sí. No quiero cargar con el todo el día ni que se pase la hora del almuerzo sin entregárselo. - admitió Watanuki mirando a los lados.

- Permiso, debemos pasar - dijo alguien detrás de ellos.

Himawari y Watanuki miraron a un chico que cargaba, junto a otro, una larga y pesada caja. Tanto Watanuki como Himawari recogieron sus cosas del camino y se hicieron a un lado. El chico agradeció y comenzó a descender con la enorme caja y, solo cuando bajaban se pudo ver que Doumeki era el otro que le ayudaba.

- Ah, Hola Doumeki-kun . - Saludó Himawari muy sonriente.

- ¡Por fin apareces! - Gritó Watanuki alzando una ceja.

- Ah...Hola. - Saludó un poco vacilante Doumeki.

- Siempre con esa cara de amargado. - gruñó Watanuki llevándose una mano a la cintura.

- ¿No piensas almorzar, Doumeki-kun? Watanuki nos trajo almuerzos deliciosos. - se adelantó a decir la chica pese a que Watanuki intentaba detenerla.

Doumeki miró fijamente a Watanuki el cual no perdió un instante en encararlo.

- ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué es esa forma de mirarme? ¿he?.

- Debo irme. Nos vemos mas tarde.

El otro joven y Doumeki siguieron su camino dejando un poco perplejos a Himawari y Watanuki.

-Que raro está. - comentó Himawari mirándolos alejarse - Y su voz está un poco baja, ¿no?. ¿Estará enfermo?

- Que va a estar enfermo ese. El único que se enferma soy yo con verlo - gruñó de mal humor Watanuki.

- Bueno, ya más tarde, en clases, podrás darle el almuerzo.

- Seh. Supongo.

Pero, en las clases, Watanuki no tuvo oportunidad de acercase a Doumeki y sus ganas de hacerlo no es que fueran muchas tampoco. Intentó hacerlo en un cambio de clases pero Doumeki fue al baño. Luego cuando una de sus clases acabó más temprano, un grupo de chicos y chicas (especialmente de estas últimas) rodeó a Doumeki y comenzaron a hablar con él. En la última clase, Watanuki intentó hacerle señas a Doumeki para que le mirara o tomara el almuerzo pero no capto la atención de este, pero si la de su profesor el cual le preguntó si tenía complejos de tráfico.

- ¿Aun no has podido dárselo? - Preguntó Himawari cuando se encontró con Watanuki en los pasillos una hora después de acabadas las clases con unos papeles en las manos, posiblemente haciendo el mandado de algún profesor.

- No. Ni siquiera sé donde está. - Dijo.

- Bueno, yo ya me voy a casa. Doumeki está practicando arquería. ¿Por qué no lo esperas?

- ¿He? Pero yo quiero acompañarte a casa. - Watanuki le miraba de manera suplicante, como si tuviera miedo de que lo dejase solo. Ella rió para sí y le miro tiernamente.

- Se que quieres agradecerle. Solo espéralo y ya.

Y así hizo. Esperó en la salida de la escuela pacientemente. Su humor iba en picada y es que el solo hecho de estar esperando a Doumeki hacía que le diera un ataque de rabia.

- Ese miserable gusano infeliz...-comenzó a murmurar mientras la gente que pasaba lo miraba con miedo al ver como arrugaba la cara y apretaba los dientes, sin mencionar los movimientos raros que hacía con los dedos. - Se debe creer la gran cosa. - Suspiro profundamente- ¡ Y NO ES LA GRAN COSA, MALDICION! - gritó espantando a unas chicas que cruzaban por allí.

- Tu voz se escucha a 4 kilómetros. ¿No puedes ser más silencioso?

Esa voz.

Watanuki hirvió en sí mismo como si fuera una olla de presión con la sangre burbujeando por todo su cuerpo. Iba a cometer un asesinato allí mismo. Esa cara seria, esos ojos de mirada fría, esa voz poco amistosa...

- No...Vas a demostrar ser mejor que él. Sí, eso harás. - pensaba con los ojos cerrados Watanuki el cual le había dado la espalda a Doumeki que le miraba sin más. - Me controlaré, le daré su maldito almuerzo, diré gracias y...

- Ah, comida. Qué bien. - Dijo Doumeki luego de haberle quitado de las manos el almuerzo a Watanuki y comenzar a comer allí mismo.

- ...

- Hey, ¿No hiciste algo de beber?

Watanuki le saltó encima agarrándolo por el cuello. Lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro como un maniático mientras Doumeki se quedaba totalmente tranquilo con uno de los palitos de tomar la comida en la boca.

* * *

- Y...¿no habías almorzado? - Preguntó repentinamente Watanuki.

- No - le contestó Doumeki.

Ambos caminaban hacia el templo. Pese a que Watanuki no le había dicho que lo acompañaba por algún motivo, Doumeki tampoco le preguntó por qué le seguía. Luego de la pequeña escena que tuvieron en la salida de la escuela, Doumeki volvió a ponerse distante y a hablar en monosílabos.

- Claro, - Pensó Watanuki mientras caminaban, dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora a su compañero - El tipo tampoco eso lo más feliz y emocionante que he visto. Pero debo agradecerle. Es todo.

- Bien. ¿Vas a pasar?

- ¿he?

Watanuki miró a los lados, volviendo de sus pensamientos. Ya estaban en el templo de Doumeki. No se había percatado.

- Ah, no no. De hecho, voy tarde hacia la tienda. - Comentó mirando su reloj de pulsa - Yuuko debe andar llorando por no tener más sake.

- Hm.

- He, bueno...- Comenzó a decir Watanuki controlándose de no gritar o mostrarse grosero - Quería decirte...

- Nos vemos mañana. - se despidió Doumeki con voz cortada y un poco ronca.

- ¡Espera ! ¡No te acompañé a casa para cuidar tu espalda ! - gritó indignado Watanuki, viendo como el otro se alejaba a paso rápido pero tenso. Como si los músculos fueran movidos con dificultad.

Pero, No pudo hacer nada. Doumeki se alejó sin mirar atrás.

- Doumeki. - Musitó Watanuki con una mezcla de ira y preocupación en su voz y semblante.

El trayecto a la tienda lo hizo a todo galope. Corrió como loco por las calles y llegó sin aire a la tienda. Yuuko estaba tirada en el suelo del recibidor con lagrimitas en los ojos.

- Por Dios, Yuuko. ¿Otra vez llorando por Sake? - preguntó Watanuki mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de la escuela y se ponía su acostumbrado delantal.

- No. Solo estoy aburrida y acababa de bostezar. Si no estás por la tienda quejándote y haciendo caras raras, ¡es aburrido! - Argumentó Yuuko mientras se sentaba en un cojín.

- Eres el colmo. - Le gritó el joven alzando un puño.

Todo el resto de la tarde pasó sin mayores problemas.

Watanuki despolvó algunos estantes de la tienda, hizo la cena, limpio y organizó la cocina, llevó unos nuevos artículos que había adquirido Yuuko como pago a la "habitación de los tesoros"...

- Vaya, que noche tan hermosa, ¿No, Yuuko-san? - Watanuki miraba el cielo despejado y estrellado desde el pórtico de la parte trasera de la tienda.

- Mmm, Sí. – contestó Yuuko mientras bebía sake con Mokona en sus piernas.

Watanuki ya estaba listo para marcharse, solo se terminaba un jugo de piña que había preparado esa noche. La dueña de la tienda le miraba de reojo fijamente. Notaba un ligerísimo asomo de preocupación en el rostro sereno y sonriente que tenía su joven empleado aquella noche.

- ¿cómo te fue con Doumeki? ¿Le agradeciste? - preguntó Yuuko sin más.

- Ah, no del todo. Yo...Espera, ¿cómo sabes…? Quiero decir, yo iba a agradecerle a ambos. A Himawari-chan y a Doumeki. - Watanuki fijó sus ojos en la cara de Yuuko en la cual se comenzaba a dibuja una sonrisa - pero solo me estas preguntando por Doumeki...

- Himawari-chan nunca te ha dado problemas. No al menos directamente ni por problemas de relación entre ambos. Es más normal que sea Doumeki el que te dé dolores de cabeza, ¿no?. Igual, llegaste tarde hoy y no viniste saltando como tonto y diciendo: " Himawari-chan es tan linda" - Yuuko imitó cruelmente las poses de Watanuki y su voz.

- ¡Waa! ¡Yo no hago así! - Gritó el chico avergonzado señalándole con un dedo.

- Y bien, ¿qué pasó con Doumeki? - Yuuko volvió a ponerse seria de una forma tan rápida que desconcertó a Watanuki.

- Nada. No tuve tiempo de agradecerle. Bueno, al menos le di el almuerzo.

- Pero piensas Agradecerle, ¿no? - inquirió Yuuko con cierta dureza - No pensaras que haberle dado ese almuerzo significó un "gracias".

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - bajó un poco la vista - Mañana lo hare sin falta porque en verdad le agradezco. - dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Yuuko - Pero, Doumeki...

- ...

- Bah, debo ser yo. Mañana le agradezco.

Watanuki le sonrió a Yuuko pero esta no lo hizo.

-Nos vemos mañana Yuuko-san - se despidió El chico con una mano antes de irse.

- Mokona, ¿tienes sueño? - Preguntó Yuuko a la Mokona negra que dormitaba en sus brazos, luego de ver a Watanuki alejarse - Debo ir a un sitio. Sería bueno que me acompañaras.

Mokona se desperezó y, segundos después saltó entre los dedos de Yuuko y cayó al suelo enérgicamente, decidida a acompañar a su dueña.

* * *

- Entonces, ¿Yuuko san dice que le agradezcas? - Himawari caminaba aquella mañana con Watanuki hacia la escuela.

- Bueno, es lo que haría sin que me lo dijera. Sé que no soporto a ese tipo pero me ha ayudado. - Watanuki andaba la mar de feliz. No dejaba de mirar a su acompañante - ¿Cómo está el pajarito?

- Está muy bien. Me despierta en las mañanas con su lindo canto. - Himawari señalaba a su hombro donde dormía acurrucada la pequeña ave tapada con unos gruesos mechones de cabello que caían sobre él.- Ah, Mira, es Doumeki-Kun !

Doumeki, que había aparecido en el camino de ellos por una calle lateral, escuchó su nombre y no tardó en girarse y verlos a ambos acercarse. Watanuki estaba decidido en agradecerle ese día.

- Buenos días - le saludó Himawari.

- Buenos días - respondió cortésmente Doumeki hacia ambos.

- Buenos días, Doumeki - Saludó tardío Watanuki con cierta seriedad.

Himawari los miró a ambos, Ninguno de los dos se movía pero Doumeki no tardó en apartar la mirada de Watanuki y fijarla en el pajarillo de Himawari al cual nunca le había puesto mucha atención. Watanuki tenía una batalla interna. Le estaba carcomiendo no haberle agradecido aun pero tampoco quería abordar el asunto en presencia de Himawari. La actitud de Doumeki no ayudaba tampoco.

- He...¿Saben? Aun es temprano. Iré a una tienda cercana a comprar unas galletas para el almuerzo. - Himawari se apartó de ellos sonriendo - Nos veremos en clases.

- Nos vemos - Se despidieron ambos jóvenes.

Watanuki en cualquier otra situación no hubiera permitido que Himawari se fuera sola ( Le encantaba acompañarla siempre) pero prefería hablar con Doumeki. Le miró de reojo y observo que miraba a otro lado como si una cosa (que él aun no comprendía que podía ser) le llamara más la atención que mirarle.

- Bien, esto...-comenzó a decir Watanuki. Bajó la vista un poco, buscando las palabras adecuadas y observó que la pierna derecha de Doumeki se movía un poco, como si intentara realizar un movimiento.

Alzó la vista y vio que Doumeki le observaba tranquilamente salvo que parecía tener los músculos de la cara muy tensos.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Watanuki por fin.

- No. - Respondió con voz cortada Doumeki. Ante la cara de desconcierto de Watanuki, Tosió ligeramente y agregó: ¿Querías decirme algo?

- Sí. - Watanuki tomó aire y habló mirándole a los ojos - Quería agradecerte por...Salvarme la vida. Significó mucho para mí y sé que debió ser difícil darme tu sangre y...

- Esa no fue la parte difícil. - Le interrumpió Doumeki. Volvía a hablar con normalidad.

- Bueno, lo que sea. - Murmuró Watanuki exasperado por la interrupción llevándose una mano al cabello - Solo quería agradecerte, en verdad.

La gente pasaba entre ellos como si nada. Había mucho ruido en la calle, más algunas bocinas de carros. Claro, eso no impidió que Doumeki no entendiera, pero, a Watanuki le pareció estar en otra dimensión ya que pasó cerca de un minuto sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada ni apartaran la vista.

- Hm, No hay de qué. - Nuevamente la voz de Doumeki se notaba muy baja y quebrada. Parecía hacer un esfuerzo al hablar cosa que ya Watanuki venia notando.

- Doumeki, si te molestó darme de tu sangre, no entiendo por qué lo hiciste. - se aventuró a decir Watanuki con una sensación de vacío en el estomago que caracterizaba cuando estaba nervioso.

Doumeki reaccionó al instante ante aquellas palabras. Parecía más allá de sorprendido.

- ¿qué diablos estás diciendo? - Dijo alzando la voz. Algunas personas lo miraron y comenzaron a cuchichear - Eso no es así - esta vez su voz se hizo muy baja y cortada.

- Bueno, como digas.

Ambos estaban molestos. Se miraban como si ambos hubieran recibido una ofensa.

Sin decirse más nada, siguieron el camino a la escuela. Doumeki caminaba cada vez de manera más lenta, pesada y tensa. Ligeras gotitas de sudor le bajaban por la frente. Los ojos azulosos de Watanuki no dejaron de mirarle en todo el trayecto. ¿Estaría enfermo?

* * *

- Pues, no sé Watanuki-kun. - decía Himawari en la clase de deporte, 3 días después. - No parece enfermo pero sí he notado lo que dices, aunque cuando estamos en reuniones con el consejo estudiantil se muestra muy normal.

- ¿Si? Pues no entiendo qué sucede.

Watanuki y Ella estaban sentados en las gradas mirando a Doumeki y los demás chicos de su clases jugando futbol. Ese Día Doumeki era delantero, estaba jugando muy bien. Había mucha gente mirando el partido porque el que estaba de portero, contrario al grupo de Doumeki, era un tipo al cual casi nunca se le escapaba una bola. El único que le metía goles, destrozando su ego, era Doumeki. Por eso, los partidos con esos dos en esas posiciones específicas eran dignos de ver.

- Uy...por poco la entra - Musitó Himawari que estaba muy emocionada y tensa con el partido, siguiendo a Doumeki con la vista – Takumi-kun es muy buen portero. Mucho hace Doumeki-kun que sin ser del club de futbol le mete goles.

- Bah…Doumeki no es tan bueno, Himawari-chan. - comentó Watanuki cuidadosamente. No le gustaba que Doumeki se robara la atención de Himawari.

Watanuki volvió su vista al campo de juego. Recordó la conversación que tuvo dos días antes con Yuuko.

_Así que, ¿crees que Doumeki dio su sangre solo por compromiso humanitario? - Yuuko miraba por entre la cortina de humo de su pipa a Watanuki que estaba limpiando el marco de un cuadro._

_- No lo sé pero cuando le agradecí pareció cortante. Su voz se quebró y de paso, es como si me evitara desde que pasó el accidente. - Comentó Watanuki dejando de limpiar el cuadro - Eso me hace pensar que..._

_Watanuki se quedó mirando el suelo. Doumeki le había salvado demasiadas veces. Quizás..._

_- Quizás esté **Atado**._

_- ¿qué? - Chilló Watanuki -¿ H..Hablas de magia negra?_

_- No. Hablo de acciones. - dijo pacientemente Yuuko mirándolo fijamente - Dices que en ciertas ocasiones pierde la voz y que sus músculos se tensan. Esto pasa cuando estas "Atado". _

_- Pero, ¿De qué? - Preguntó Watanuki muy interesado - Y de ser así, ¿por qué no dice nada?_

_Yuuko se puso en pie lentamente. Sus ropajes y su cabello acariciaban el suelo mientras ella caminaba._

_- ¿No te ha pasado, que quieres decir y hacer algo pero no puedes debido a que esto afectaría a alguien o alguna situación en particular?_

_- Sí, pero si no lo digo, mentiría. _

_- No. No necesariamente. Solo lo omitirías. Hablarías y harías cualquier cosa menos eso. Y, eso no es mentir, es solo postergar. - Yuuko se deslizó de manera fantasmal hasta detrás de él._

_- Pero...Algún día tendrá que decirlo, ¿no? - Watanuki la miro de reojo._

_- No necesariamente. Si no es muy importante se omite y ya. La vida sigue, pero, cuando es muy importante y tu ser, tu alma y tu cuerpo tienen que hacer "algo" en contra de tus sentidos y tu fuerza de voluntad; es ahí donde comienza la Atadura. - Comentó Yuuko deslizando una mano por el cuello de Watanuki hasta posar los dedos en su barbilla._

_Watanuki se estremeció un poco pero le daba miedo moverse. Miraba fijamente a Yuuko que le sonreía._

_- Si yo quisiera Besarte, Watanuki, - susurró Yuuko cerca de su oido - Pero estubiera consiente de que está mal o que podría no ser de tu agrado, ¿qué puedo hacer?. Puedo omitirlo. Fijar mi atención en otra cosa. _

_- Yu..Yuuko-san. - Musitó Watanuki mientras Yuuko le hacía la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyársela contra sí._

_- Pero, si mi deseo interno y emocional es más grande, fuerte e irreversible, Por más que lo omita, mi cuerpo reaccionará en contra. Querrá sentirse libre y hacer lo que le plazca - prosiguió Yuuko desviando la mano de la barbilla de Watanuki hasta su hombro. _

_Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente: Yuuko con astucia y Watanuki con temor._

_- Pero claro, - Yuuko lo empujó hacia el frente haciendo que se pegara con el cuadro y este le cayera en la cabeza - Puede que Doumeki solo este un poco estresado. Solo eso._

_- ¡! Yuuko-san!! - Watanuki se quitó el cuadro de encima y se puso en pie lentamente - ¡Casi me matas!_

_- Jamás haría eso. - Le guiñó un ojo - Me ando "Atando" para evitarlo._

_- ¿Qué? !!_

Pese a que Yuuko dijo cosas interesantes y acertadas, él descalificó esa opción. Doumeki siempre era muy directo y sincero. A él no podría pasarle algo así.

- Oh, ¡Parece que va a meterla esta vez ! - gritó Himawari poniéndose en pie. Watanuki salió de sus pensamientos y se puso en pie de igual forma.

A Doumeki le acaban de hacer un pase. Corría muy rápido por el campo y esquivaba a todos los que se le venían encima. Sin duda iba a marcar Gol.

- ¡Animo, Doumeki-Kun ! - Gritó Himawari haciéndose escuchar.

Watanuki también estaba ansioso por ver si marcaba pero, algo pasó. Fue tan rápido que aun luego, no pudo entenderlo.

Doumeki al escuchar la voz de Himawari había seguido corriendo pero le miró de reojo, Luego automáticamente miró a Watanuki y...

- ¡Dios mío ! - gritó Himawari llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

- ¡Se ha partido una pierna, seguro! - gritó alguien a lo lejos.

- ¿Se cayó de su propio pie? – Gritó alguien a lo lejos.

Watanuki salió corriendo hacia Doumeki con Himawari detrás. Cuando llegaron hasta donde él, abriéndose paso, lo encontraron sentado con una mano en el tobillo.

- Estoy bien, no es nada. - Dijo Doumeki a un chico alto y pelirrojo que insistía en que llamaran a alguien.

- ¿estás bien? - preguntó Watanuki, que junto a otro, se había ofrecido para llevar a Doumeki hasta las bancas.

- Sí. Solo me torcí un poco el tobillo - Comentó Doumeki mientras avanzaba lentamente, en un pie, hacia la banca.

- Iré por un anti-inflamatorio, vendas y agua - Se apresuró a decir Himawari.

- Yo me quedo aquí con él. - Se ofreció Watanuki.

Los demás chicos volvieron al partido. Otro Joven reemplazó a Doumeki pero a este realmente se le daba mal el asunto.

- Hm, En casa podré arreglármelo. - Murmuró Doumeki frotándose el tobillo que comenzaba a inflamarse.

- Te acompañaré a casa hoy - Se ofreció Watanuki sin dejar de ver el tobillo.

- No es necesario. Un par de vendas y el medicamento bastaran.

Watanuki le miró de reojo con el seño fruncido.

- Tu pierna...Tus músculos se tensaron mientras corrías. Justo cuando tu... - Watanuki le miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta mejor de lo que pasaba por su mente.

- Solo fue un calambre repentino.

- ¡Eso no fue un calambre ! - Gritó Watanuki poniéndose en pie - Debes ir a un medico. Quizás estas teniendo problemas motrices, puede ser grave.

- No pasa na...

- ¿Doumeki?

Doumeki bajo la cabeza y la giró al lado opuesto de Watanuki pero este claramente pudo ver que intentaba hablar y no le salía nada.

- ¡Doumeki ! - Watanuki lo tomó por los hombros pero, como si lo hubiera tocado con tenazas calientes, Doumeki se apartó de un salto.

- Hm, Lo siento, Ya estoy bien. - Se apresuró a decir rápidamente con su voz normal.

- Quiero que me digas qué diablos es lo que te está pasando. - Exigió Watanuki mirándole severamente.

- He dicho que no pasa nada. - Le respondió con dureza Doumeki mirándole a los ojos. Su voz salió bien de su boca pero se notaba el esfuerzo que había hecho para ello.

Los Ojos de Watanuki se deslizaron a la mano izquierda de Doumeki que temblaba un poco. Aquello no era bueno.

- Aquí traigo todo.

Himawari había vuelto. Entregó a Doumeki una toalla, la pastilla y un vaso con agua. Los 3 se quedaron allí. Himawari puso un ungüento en el tobillo de Doumeki y luego se lo vendó mientras Watanuki permaneció sentado dándole la espalda a ambos. Estaba demasiado molesto y dolido.

Sus sospechas estaban cobrando forma.

* * *

- Con que perdió la voz, ¿he?

Yuuko y Watanuki, al otro día, caminaban por un pasillo de un supermercado. Watanuki había hecho tantos platillos distintos en esa semana que se habían acabado los ingredientes.

- Si. Y no quiere ayuda. Dice que está bien y sigue evitándome. - Watanuki lanzó la lata que había estado leyendo, al carrito que llevaban.

- ¿estás molesto? - Preguntó Yuuko de manera insinuante mientras se recargaba de la agarradera del carrito coquetamente.

- Sí, lo estoy. Pero lo dejaré en paz si no quiere hablar. Es cosa suya.

Watanuki siguió por el pasillo haciendo las compras de muy mal humor.

Una vez Watanuki dejó aquella noche la tienda, Yuuko no tardó en salir con Mokona rumbo al templo de Doumeki. No fue un trayecto muy lindo dado que muchos espíritus malignos parecían querer molestarla, pero, Mokona estaba allí por si pasaba algo y, ella por su parte andaba con un collar en el que enganchaba un cristal rustico y azuloso al cual los espíritus parecían temer.

- Buenas noches, Doumeki-kun - Saludo Yuuko justo cuando llegaba a la entrada del templo. Doumeki estaba allí y parecía esperarla.

- Buenas Noches. - La miró fijamente - ¿Ha pasado algo con wa...- No pudo continuar. Se le fue la voz totalmente. - Hm, Disculpa. - dijo luego de toser un poco.

- No pasa nada. No ha pasado nada con Watanuki tampoco pero veo que tu si tienes problemas. Ya te he dicho lo que debes hacer.

- Debe ser que estoy por resfriarme. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Ambos se quedaron viendo largo rato. Mokona no se movía.

- Perderás la voz y la movilidad de tu cuerpo si no dejas de _Atarte_ - comentó la mujer seriamente - Watanuki está preocupado.

- Intentaré controlar esta situación lo mejor posible. - Aseguró él sin moverse. La voz y el cuerpo comenzaron a temblarle.

- Eres muy valiente y fuerte, Doumeki-kun, Pero el ser humano nunca llega a tener un dominio completo de sí mismo en toda su vida.

- Comprendo.

No hubo más nada de qué hablar. Yuuko se despidió y, volvió a tomar el camino de regreso.

- ¿Necesitas que te acompañe? - preguntó Doumeki alzando un poco la voz.

- No. - Yuuko se giró un poco y le sonrió - Al que debes acompañar es a quien estas abandonando.

_**Continuara.-**_

* * *

_**Bien, este ha sido el primer Capítulo. Está basado en el manga y en lo que sucedió luego del accidente de Watanuki. Ojalá hayan disfrutado. El Próximo capítulo será el desenlace. Espero sus críticas y comentarios.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Convicción**_

- Himawari-chan es preciosa. ¡ Pre-ci-osa ! - pensaba Watanuki mientras la seguía por los pasillos de la biblioteca. Parecía flotar en el aire con un aura de luz, amor y todos los sentimientos cursis que le regocijaban cuando estaba cerca de la chica.

Himawari debía buscar un libro en la biblioteca aquella tarde del martes. Ya había pasado toda una semana desde que Watanuki se había reintegrado a sus clases. Este, por su parte, había tenido escasas misiones con respecto a las personas que llegaban a la tienda de Yuuko. Desde que había vuelto a sus labores, solo dos personas habían entrado a la tienda. Una fue una señora, ya entrada en edad. No se enteró de qué deseaba ya que Yuuko le mandó a lavar sus ropas en ese mismo momento pese a que eran solo unas cuantas prendas. La otra persona fue una adolecente. Solo fue una vez y nunca más regresó.

- Ya lo tengo - Anunció Himawari alzando un libro de tapa dura con su mano derecha. - Iré a reservarlo. ¿Me esperas aquí?

- Sí. - Dijo enérgicamente el chico alzando una mano.

Mientras esperaba a la morena, comenzó a pasearse entre las estanterías, mirando títulos de diversos libros. En una de esas encontró un libro que le recordó a los que una vez vio en el templo de Doumeki.

Otra vez pensaba en su amigo.

No había nadie que le sacara de la cabeza que el distanciamiento entre ambos era por su culpa. Y era ahí donde una mezcla de sensaciones se apoderaban de él. Ya conocen lo compleja de la relación de estos dos. Todo es extremo. O se aman o se Odian, por así decirlo.

- Sí funciona, te digo. - Murmuraba una chica en la estantería que se encontraba detrás de Watanuki, lo cual lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

El chico siguió mirando libros y sacando uno que otro.

- No tengo miedo. Deja ver. - murmuraba otra chica.

Se escuchaban sonidos amortiguados. Un envoltorio siendo abierto con cierta ansiedad, el tintineo de una cadenilla; posiblemente un colgante. Suspiros.

- Ya está, Watanuki-kun. - Himawari había regresado.

- Esto es perfecto. Nuestro mes y medio creándolo dará resultado. - se escuchaba decir a una de las jovencitas, posiblemente la de más edad debido al matiz de su voz.

- Perfecto. ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora, Himawari-chan? - preguntó entusiasmado Watanuki, ignorando la conversación de atrás.

- Bien. Probemos primero con el chico del consejo Estudiantil.

Himawari sin disimulo miró hacia donde se escuchaba la conversación. Watanuki miró también y, pudo ver que aunque las chicas estaban del otro lado de la estantería, se les veía gran parte del rostro y del cuerpo por los espacios vacíos de los libros.

- Pues yo debo ir a una reunión con unos compañeros de la clase de Ecología. - Comentó con cierta pena Himawari, al volver el rostro hacia él. Había notado que este quería estar más tiempo en su presencia.

- ¿Doumeki? - musitó casi entre dientes una. Pareció más un suspiro de cansancio.

El oído de Watanuki parecía el de algún Animal porque captó el nombre como si se lo hubieran gritado.

- Nos vemos luego, Watanuki-kun - se despidió grácilmente la morena.

- Ve con cuidado, Himawari-chan.

No pudo disimular mucho. Le había intrigado aquella conversación.

- Oye pero a mí no me interesa él.

- Pues a mí sí y aparte, es bien difícil. Si él cae, pues cualquier otro será fácil.

- Ah...Tienes razón.

Los ojos de Watanuki se dirigieron con todo descaro hacia las chicas y lo que vio, abrazó su cuerpo en escalofríos.

Un objeto pequeño, en madera, bronce y plata con símbolos tallados. Había sido elaborado sin duda a mano y fundido las partes metálicas con fuego. Las incrustaciones de madera eran pequeñas y formaban más símbolos discordes alrededor de un medio arco. Un objeto maligno con un aura enérgica, atrayente pero perversa. Corrupta.

Y, como si presenciara la evolución del hombre humano desde que era solo partículas de materia, Watanuki, mientras las jovencitas se alejaban tapando a toda costa el colgante, entendió que aquello no es más que un objeto para "pisar" a Doumeki.

No bien llego a la tienda corriendo como un desquiciado, Contó a la bruja atropelladamente todo lo que había visto y oído. La altiva mujer, por su parte, mostraba una mirada casi vacía. 

A Watanuki le daba la impresión de que Yuuko se desconectaba del mundo de manera misteriosa y aterradora.

- Pero ese objeto, creado a mano y quizás con símbolos erróneos o inventados, no puede servir para nada, ¿verdad? - era la tercera vez que Watanuki exponía una interrogante de ese tipo, buscando la aprobación o desaprobación de Yuuko.

Con una elegancia natural que solo hacia acopio de ella cada ciertos momentos, la misteriosa bruja se tumbó en su viejo sofá. Parecía un maniquí tirado de manera brusca.

- Si esas niñas tienen fé en ese objeto, creen que sirve para Atraer -o mejor dicho pisar- a un hombre...Si creen fiel y ciegamente en que ese objeto tiene ese poder; me temo que ese colgante podría ser un pedazo de queso mohoso y tendría el mismo poder que un colgante maldito egipcio para atraer a todo ser de sexo masculino o femenino que al dueño se le antoje.

- Pero, ¿cómo puede ser posible una cosa así? - Watanuki no podía creer que fuera verdad aquello. Maru y Moro estaban situadas detrás de él sin perder detalle.

- Es simple: Han puesto sus energías, fe, visión, positivismo y espíritu de ocultismo en ese objeto que crearon. Le han dado un significado y misión. - Yuuko se recostó del costado izquierdo, apoyo el brazo del sofá y alzando la cabeza apoyó esta de su mano, colocada en su mentón. - Es peligroso. - sentenció.

Watanuki se serenó como si Yuuko le hubiera acariciado y consolado. Lo peor había pasado: "Es peligroso". Le pasaban dos planes inmediatos por la cabeza. El plan uno lo descartó por ser impensable y grosero; pero el dos le pareció lo más lógico a falta del uno y en consecuencia de él ser un ser civilizado y en una sociedad con reglas.

- Iré a hablar con Doumeki esta noche.

Silencio fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

- ¡ Bien ! Buena suerte Watanuki y traernos comida del puesto del zorro cuando regreses. - gritó Yuuko extremadamente feliz y despreocupada, luego de un momento. Sus mejillas estaban adornadas con un rubor tenue.

- ¡ Eres increíble! Pensando en comida en un momento como este.

- Ah...bueno, entonces ¿nos traerás mas sake? - La inocencia con que lo dijo le pareció un descaro a Watanuki.

Maru y Moro siempre son del agrado de Watanuki pero cuando estas comienzan a corear en dúo lo dicho por Yuuko, Watanuki cambia bruscamente de parecer.

Aquella noche, luego de llenar el apetito y sed enfermiza y glotonescos de Yuuko y su enorme bola negra con ojos (Mokona); Watanuki se cambió la camisa de la escuela por una camiseta azul clara con los bordes azules oscuros. Corrió a la cocina y tomó la cena que pretendía llevarle a Doumeki. Aquello era casi una ofrenda a ver si la conversación entre ambos podía ser fructífera.

- Ve con cuidado. - le dijo Yuuko, recargada de la puerta corrediza de la tienda con una porción de sake en las manos.

- Regresaré pronto.

Una vez alejado Watanuki, Yuuko volvió a ocupar el sofá color vino con figuras chinas estampadas. Mokona, dando saltos llegó hasta la mesita enfrente de ella y le entregó un tablero. Un tablero compuesto por un cuadrado ladeado y un círculo encima. En cada esquina del tablero estaba escrito en chino el nombre de cada uno de los 4 elementos de la naturaleza.

La bruja se inclino sobre el tablero, se arregló las mangas de su Yukata dejando a la vista sus delgados y pálidos brazos, y puso ambas manos sobre el centro del tablero chino. Murmuró unas palabras como si fueran un cántico triste y antiguo. Lo hacía como si fuera algo tan natural como rezar el avemaría. Luces de colores, sonidos como rasguños y susurros llenaron el especio entre yuuko y el tablero. Luces desde las cuatro esquinas del tablero se reunían en el centro luego de deslizarse hasta este, trazando una especie de X al hacerlo.

Tan de repente como comenzó aquello, una luz nítida salió expulsada desde el centro del tablero hacia arriba. Luego se fue moviendo al sureste, marcando claramente una dirección.

- Ya veo. Aunque ya sé dónde está el amuleto y que está siendo utilizado ahora mismo en un ritual muy pobre e insignificante; me parece que no hace falta que intervengamos - Corroboró Yuuko ante lo visto en el tablero mientras se enderezaba en el sofá. - Llévalo a la habitación de los objetos, Mokona.

Mokona tomó ágilmente el tablero y se lo llevó lejos de Yuuko, dando saltos.

* * *

Watanuki se sintió aliviado al llegar frente a al templo de Doumeki. Los espíritus que lo habían acosado se habían alejado. Fueron pocos, para variar.

Miró su reloj y vio satisfactoriamente que aun era joven la noche pero en ese momento unos sentimientos de arrepentimiento, molestia y ansiedad comenzaron a invadirlo. Tener que visitar a Doumeki de noche estaba fuera de sus ideas y actividades positivas o de placer.

Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas y seriedad, se adentró por los terrenos del templo iluminados tenuemente por lámparas delgadas y negras de un estilo occidental muy marcadas. Eran escasas pero las suficientes para iluminar el tramo hasta la casa de Doumeki.

Cuando estuvo frente a los escalones de madera que daban hacia las puertas corredizas de la vivienda, se detuvo.

- ¡ Buenas noches ! - Dijo en voz alta y con cierto bochorno.

Su imaginación parecía estarle jugando una broma porque escuchó un ruido extraño a su derecha donde habían unos matorrales no muy lejos. Se atemorizó.

- Doumeki-kun, Necesito hablarte! - se atrevió a gritar. Realmente parecía necesitado para cualquiera que lo oyese. Mas ruidos comenzaron a formar un coro a su alrededor. Comenzó a temblar.

Como por milagro, las puertas corredizas se abrieron y un camino de luz amarillenta cayó arrojada sobre el suelo y sobre él mismo, proveniente de dentro. La figura alta y tosca de su amigo se vislumbraba perfectamente.

- ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¡Eres un indecente! ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme en ese tono qué hago aquí? La gente normal dice " buenas noches" o "pase adelante".

- Pero tú no eres una persona normal - apuntó Doumeki con sinceridad.

- ¡Hablaba de ti ! y ya sé que no soy normal, Gracias !

Bufando pero agradecido de poder meterse dentro de la calidad habitación, Watanuki se escurrió por el lado izquierdo de Doumeki el cual aun tenía un brazo puesto sobre la puerta corrediza.

- Vaya desastre. - murmuró Watanuki desde que entró.

Había una mesita portable de comida en un lado de la habitación con unos platos vacíos y sucios. En el centro y frente a las sentaderas que debió ocupar Doumeki cuando él llego, estaba un libro tirado con una taza de té derramado y un platillo roto. ¿Pasó todo eso cuando él llego? Debió estar muy asustado para no percatarse de nada más que los sonidos de fuera. De pronto se imaginó a Doumeki sufrir de su ataque de inmovilidad y causar de ello que se le callera la taza con todo y platillo sobre el libro que veía y...

- Iré a buscar con qué limpiarlo. - comunicó Doumeki pasando rápidamente por su lado.

Se perdió por un pasillo que conectaba desde el lado izquierdo de la habitación. Watanuki puso la cena que llevaba sobre la mesita donde estaban los platos sucios.

Doumeki regresó y rápidamente limpió todo. Se llevó los platos sucios y trajo unos cojines para Watanuki. Una vez ambos instalados frente a frente, comenzó la conversación, de manera amistosa.

- ¿me trajiste croquetas de pescado? - preguntó Doumeki sin más.

- ¡ No !

- Esta bien pero no grites. Entonces, ¿es Sushi en salsa agridulce?

- ¡ Diablos ! si tienes tanta hambre solo comete lo que te traje. Total, te comes todo lo que encuentras.

- De hecho, he estado a dieta. - confesó el moreno mientras tomaba entre sus grandes y fuertes manos el Obento.

Y entonces una imagen se formó en la mente de Watanuki: Doumeki negándose a probar cualquier comida que no fuera la suya y haber pasado una terrible semana sin probar nada hecho por sus manos.

Tremenda idiotez cayendo en picada sobre lo bizarro y absurdo. Eliminó esa imagen de su mente de inmediato.

- ¡No comas como un animal! - gritó de repente Watanuki señalándolo con un dedo- te riegas la comida por todas partes.

- No es mi intensión.

Los ojos azulosos de Watanuki miraron con aprensión la muñeca derecha de Doumeki que temblaba con cierta violencia.

- Esos temblores ya me están cansando. - gruñó el de gafas cruzándose de brazos.

- Bienvenido al Club.

- Tienes un club de fans para tus espasmos y temblores??

- ...No, solo es un decir.

- ...

- Idiota.

- Me vuelves a decir Idiota y te mataré - gritó Watanuki dando un manotazo sobre la mesa que estaba entre ambos.

- Grrww...

- Oh Dios santo, ¿qué fue ese Sonido Gutural? !Eres un animal en verdad!

Doumeki alejó el obento vació de si y lo puso sobre la mesa. De inmediato tomó el vaso con jugo dispuesto allí mismo y se lo llevo a los labios. Dio dos grandes sorbos que arrancó mas exclamaciones y gritos departe de Watanuki. Luego, mucho más tenso que antes dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y clavó sus pequeños ojos allí.

Watanuki notó que el moreno era presa de quizás la más grave de sus parálisis pero algo le sobresaltó y alarmó. Doumeki tenía una compleja mueca en la boca que si se miraba con detenimiento era una sonrisa. Una sonrisa ligera que rayaba en lo triste. Aun así pareció sincera.

- Al menos has recuperado el habla - comentó Watanuki viéndole de reojo.

- Hm...- Doumeki miró a un lado - Sí.

- Maldición, ¿la estás perdiendo de nuevo? ¿Es por mi? - Aquello no podía tolerarlo - Quizás si me alejo de ti podrías...

- ¿a qué has venido? - inquirió sin más Doumeki.

Watanuki llenó de aire sus pulmones. Por un momento había olvidado el motivo de la visita. El mismo arrebato que sintió en la tienda cuando le contó a Yuuko lo que vio y escucho, lo embargó. Y habló torpemente, haciendo muchos ademanes, gritando un poco y mostrando un terror infantil ante lo que contaba. Doumeki le escucho sin mover ni un dedo. Watanuki se espantó cuando terminó de hablar pensando que por fin su amigo se había quedado totalmente inmóvil, pero no. Doumeki extendió su mano derecha con la cual tomó más jugo y bebió.

- Ya veo - Dijo luego de saborearse los labios.

- "¿ya veo?". ¿Unas niñas te están haciendo brujería ahora mismo y dices "ya veo"?

- ¿qué quieres que haga?

Watanuki se maldijo dentro de sí. Se sentía estúpido por sentirse más preocupado que el afectado.

- Olvídalo. Me voy - Dijo Watanuki poniéndose en pie con una rapidez alarmante.

- Watanuki, Ya tú has impedido que esa brujería me afecte. Claro, la posibilidad de que me afectara siempre fue escasa, en mi caso.

Watanuki se ponía los zapatos con cierta torpeza cuando él dijo esas palabras. Lentamente se giró para mirarlo. Él continúo diciendo:

- Yo no creo en brujerías de este tipo. Ellas tienen fé en su "producto" y yo tengo fe en lo que soy y lo que sé. ¿Entiendes? No me pasaría nada porque no lo creo posible. No me creo vulnerable a algo tan chabacano como eso.

Ambos se quedaron viendo. Doumeki con decisión y seriedad mientras que Watanuki estaba con un semblante que mostraba perplejidad.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Esa brujería no tendría efecto solo porque Doumeki tenía fe en sí mismo y en que aquello no daría resultado?

Tenía sentido, dado lo dicho por Yuuko en la tienda. Entonces se sintió ridículo.

- Ya veo. Tienes razón - Admitió Watanuki volviendo a sentarse como hacía unos minutos. - Igual sería bueno estar atentos.

Doumeki asintió ligeramente.

Pasaron unos incómodos 4 minutos en un silencio cruel.

- Es tarde. Debo pasar por el puesto del zorro. - dijo Watanuki - Yuuko debe estar muriéndose sin poder beberse sus habituales dos litros de licor.

Doumeki y él salieron a la fresca noche. Ya en la salida del templo, ambos volvieron a mirarse con seriedad. Otra vez ese abismo que se había formado entre ambos desde que Watanuki estuvo al borde de la muerte, volvió a alzarse.

-Buenas noches Doumeki-kun - se despidió sin más Watanuki.

- Buenas noches. Saludos de mi parte a la bruja.

Watanuki comenzó a caminar alejándose. Sentía un cosquilleo en los nudillos mientras caminaba y cada vez mas indecisión en sus pasos. Por fin se detuvo y volvió en sus pasos. Llegó frente a Doumeki.

- Mañana en la tarde no tienes nada que hacer – dijo el de gafas.

- Eso no parece ser una pregunta…

- Vendré a visitarte y no me iré de aquí hasta que resolvamos esta ridiculez de los temblores o me digas directamente qué diablos pasa.

Doumeki no mudó su expresión. Watanuki por su parte se había expresado de manera resuelta y seria.

- No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como unas ataduras se interponen entre nosotros y afectan tu salud. Más aun si es por mi accidente. Nos vemos mañana en la tarde.

- No creo que te reciba ya que no tengo nada que…

- Nos vemos mañana. – sentenció Watanuki mientras se alejaba en la oscuridad.

Doumeki se quedo parado allí por largo rato. Su primer movimiento, luego de aquella conversación, fue pasarse el dorso de la mano por ambos ojos y luego por el cabello. Se giró en los talones y regresó dentro de su vivienda pensando que al día siguiente todo podría empeorar o finalizar.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

Agradezco los reviews que he recibido y pido disculpas por la tardanza. Por fin ya ando de vacaciones y en el transcurso de la próxima semana tendré el final listo. Espero sus comentarios ansiosamente y que este nuevo capítulo sea de su entero agrado.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Daga del destino: Rompiendo ataduras.**_

Yuuko deslizaba sus grandes ojos por donde pasaba Watanuki en sus clásicos arreglos matutinos antes de irse a la escuela. Se tumbó de lado en el sofá que solía usar y le dio una calada a su vieja pipa.

- Ya me voy, Yuuko-san. – gritó él mientras se ponía los zapatos en el recibidor.

- Ten cuidado con lo que harás esta tarde.

Watanuki la miró de reojo.

- Solo hare lo que pueda para acabar con todo este drama. Me está comenzando a molestar.

- Hay muchas formas de reanudar o fortificar lazos con las personas que...- Yuuko se encogió de hombros al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, interrumpiendo lo que decía.

Luego de asentir ligeramente, Watanuki salió de allí listo para comenzar un día de clases como cualquier otro, hasta la tarde. La horas pasaron endemoniadamente rápido y tanto él, Himawari y Doumeki, lo notaron. Pronto fueron las Cuatro de la tarde y Himawari se vio obligada a despedirse de su amigo Watanuki como siempre, solo que esta vez en la salida de la escuela.

- Suerte con eso que debes hacer, Watanuki-kun.

A Watanuki le estaban atacando tanto los nervios que solo atinó a sonreír y despedirse con el movimiento soso de su mano. Mientras avanzaba hacia el templo de Doumeki, su cerebro comenzó a funcionar mejor que la noche anterior ya que sólo en ese momento que se dirigía a su destino, se preguntaba qué cosa tendría él de especial ese día que no tuvo los días anteriores para decirse que iba a ayudar a Doumeki así sin más. No llevaba nada mágico, ningún libro que pudiera ayudar a investigar, ni nada parecido.

Pero ya no importaba, estaba frente a la casa de Doumeki y éste se acercaba por el amplio jardín aun con el uniforme puesto. No podía flaquear en aquel momento. Algo debían resolver esa tarde.

- Entra – Le dijo Doumeki lo más natural que pudo luego de haberse congelado momentáneamente al intentar acercarse más para recibir a su compañero.

- Tch. Tendremos que resolver esto rápido. – gruñó Watanuki por lo bajo mientras pasaba a grandes zancadas hacia dentro del templo y con cuidado de no acercarse a Doumeki; no quería verlo petrificado en el suelo o peor.

* * *

Una vez dentro, Doumeki cerró la puerta corrediza. Esta vez no estaban en la clásica estancia, sino en una amplia habitación con puerta corrediza paralela a la otra por la que habían entrado. Una cama occidental, estanterías, escritorio con PC, teléfono y demás. Una habitación muy amplia y ordenada. Ordenada salvo por los libros desparramados sobre la cama y las hojas sueltas que se encontraban allí.

- He estado analizando el asunto, – comenzó a decir rápidamente Doumeki mientras Watanuki aún miraba la habitación a detalle – sin dudas estoy "Atado" y se está complicando más.

- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó de inmediato su amigo mirándole por primera vez desde que entraron a la habitación. - ¿cómo que se está complicando?

- Las ataduras se están esparciendo en mi hasta un punto psicológico – Doumeki se dejó caer en una esquina de la cama mirando los libros que tenía en esta.

- Dios Santo...¿Qué es eso? - Watanuki se sentó en la otra esquina de la cama frente a Doumeki luego de que éste le invitara a sentarse con un ademán de su mano. Miró un dibujo en uno de los libros donde se apreciaba a un ser humano rodeado por unas cuerdas espinosas y retorciéndose de dolor. En la Imagen se marcaban con círculos rojos los puntos donde comenzaba a perder la movilidad la persona.

- Y eso no es todo. - Dijo Doumeki rebuscando entre otra maraña de papeles – Aquí muestra y habla sobre cómo esto comienza a afectar psicológicamente.

- Deja ver. - Watanuki, mientras miraba a los otros textos e imágenes extendió su delgada mano hacia Doumeki, esperando que le pasara donde se veía lo que describía.

Éste se quedó paralizado mirando la mano como si le estuvieran ofreciendo algo morboso. Lo peor es que se le estaban metiendo imágenes e ideas a la cabeza de manera muy veloz. Cerró los ojos y dejó el material sobre la cama, a un lado de la mano del muchacho. Kimihiro achicó los ojos al captar aquello y se vio muy tentado a pegarle. Pasaron hora y media leyendo, viendo imágenes, apuntando datos y debatiendo.

- Buscaré algo de beber. - Anunció con fatiga notoria Doumeki cerrando el libro que tenía en manos.

- Te ayudaré – Se ofreció Watanuki poniéndose en pie de igual forma que Doumeki.

- Tu ayuda podría ser dañina. Ya vengo.

Luego de decir aquellas frías palabras, se fue de allí dejando a Watanuki bastante malhumorado. Cerró el libro que escrutaba por segunda vez.

Las malditas "Ataduras" eran tan viejas como la humanidad. Se hablaba de ellas en libros de psicología, magia, religiosos, ritos y hasta en medicina moderna. En algunos se llamaban "Trastornos Emocionales", en otros "Maleficios de Ataduras", en otros "Ciclo Bloqueo" y en otros "Fase de estancamiento". Pero en resumen, todo era lo mismo solo que viniendo desde diferentes ángulos: Ataduras que van afectando a la persona y su modo de comportarse debido a algún caso vivido recientemente y posiblemente traumático que genera acciones repentinas de auto protección y de bloqueo. Se comenzaba con entumecimientos leves que servían para alertar a la persona de que se acercaba o reconocía un algo que su sub-consciente intenta olvidar o bloquear. Entonces, la persona detenía sus movimientos y comenzaba a atarse y evitar hacer cosas que normalmente haría o diría.

Esta última parte fue reforzada por el libro antiguo que tenía Doumeki donde hablaba sobre que pasado un tiempo, el asunto creaba efectos psicológicos más intensos hasta el punto que crear paranoias. Ahora bien, lo que más impactó a ambos fue la última imagen donde se veía al mismo hombre de la primera que vieron en aquel capitulo, solo que esta vez su semblante era relajado y tenía unos ojos sin vida. Pero eso no fue lo que más les llamó la atención. Se fijaron en que las enormes ataduras que envolvían el cuerpo terminaban en una especie de punta en forma de pequeña garra que estaba dentro del lado izquierdo del pecho del hombre. Parecía habérsele metido dentro y estar destrozando y exprimiendo el corazón muy lentamente. Aquello no sabían cómo interpretarlo. Qué tan literal era aquella imagen.

Claro, razonó Watanuki mientras cerraba uno de los libros, de ellos ser chicos normales, una visita al médico serviría pero, como siempre, lo de ellos siempre era extremo y paranormal.

- Volví – Anunció Doumeki al entrar con una bandeja con jugo para ambos.

- Sí. Tu llegada ayuda mucho – Dijo entre gruñidos Watanuki de mal humor que Doumeki no pasó por alto.

Para más enojo del muchacho, Doumeki intentó darle su vaso de jugo pero, no pudo. Dejo el vaso en la bandeja para que él lo tomase por sí mismo.

- Tu problema soy yo, ¿verdad? - aventuró a decir Watanuki luego de un buen rato en silencio donde solo bebían y miraban lo que habían investigado.

- Este libro no dice nada más – Doumeki, ignorándolo por completo, cerró otro libro y lo puso en un lado donde iban apilando todo organizadamente.

- Y esto comenzó luego de mi accidente. - Siguió diciendo Watanuki con los ojos clavados en Doumeki.

- Dejaré este libro aquí, las ilustraciones son...muy explicitas – Comentó sin más Doumeki para luego dar un sorbo a su jugo.

- Usaré el teléfono.

- ¿A quién llamaras?

- A Yuuko. - Watanuki se puso en pie y fue al escritorio donde se encontraba el teléfono- Necesito hacer algo o soy capaz de asesinarte con mis propias manos.

Doumeki se le quedó viendo mientras él marcaba el teléfono casi aporreando el artefacto.

* * *

Yuuko escuchaba pacientemente lo que le decía Watanuki mientras jugaba un extraño Monópoly mágico con Maru, Moro y Mokona.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer? - preguntó Watanuki al finalizar.

- Hmm. Creo que no puedo ayudarlos en esto. ¿Has intentado acercarte a Doumeki?

- ¿Cómo...?

- Acercarte. Darle la mano o algo. - Dijo con cierto fastidio la bruja.

Watanuki se giró y clavó los ojos en Doumeki el cual sintió la mirada al instante. El primero achicó los ojos mientras que el otro arqueaba una ceja.

- No y no quiero hacerlo – se apresuró a decir luego de un momento Watanuki en voz baja.

- Bien, llámame cuando quieras ayudarlo realmente.

- ¡ No cuelgues !

- …

- Esto es muy raro y...Aquí entre nosotros, no veo a Doumeki bien. A veces se queda perdido en la nada. Es por poco tiempo pero es así. La voz también se le va por momentos pero muy poco. - murmuraba Watanuki para que Doumeki no escuchara.

- Es porque han hablado solo de la enfermedad como tal. ¿Por qué no hablan de...cualquier otra cosa?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Solo conversen. Intenta ponerle conversación y habla con él. Así analizaras cual es la situación.

Era una buena idea. Ciertamente solo habían hablado de aquello y nada más. Watanuki tenía un tema en particular que hablar con el muchacho. Luego de que Yuuko le pidiera que llevase Sake cuando acabara, Watanuki colgó.

- ¿y bien? - preguntó Doumeki terminando de cerrar el último libro.

- Nada. Yuuko no puede ayudarnos mucho. - Confesó Watanuki sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

- Ya está por anochecer. Pronto deberás irte. - Dijo sin más Doumeki tomando entre sus brazos los libros y caminando hacia el escritorio con ellos.

- ¡ No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que se acabe esto ! - gritó Watanuki poniéndose en pie. Doumeki se tensó notoriamente y parecía evitar mirarle mientras colocaba los libros en su sitio.

Luego de organizar la habitación con cierta lentitud y seguido por la mirada irritada de Watanuki, Doumeki volvió a la cama y se sentó con el papel donde habían escrito todo los datos que pudieron.

- ¿Estas evitando hablarme o es que te volviste a quedar mudo? - preguntó con cierta brusquedad Watanuki.

- Hm. - Doumeki frunció un poco el ceño y carraspeó levemente. - No pasa nada.

- Quiero que hablemos del accidente.

Doumeki cerró los ojos y apretó la mano derecha contra la cama para no hacer nada involuntario.

- Ya veo. La clave es el accidente. Supongo que ese es el asunto traumático. - volvió a decir.

- No fue traumático. - logró decir con esfuerzo y convicción forzada Doumeki.

- Entonces, ¿por qué luego de ese día comenzó esto? Ni siquiera fuiste a visitarme como lo hizo Himawari-chan.

Watanuki casi no se creía que estuviera prácticamente reclamándole por no visitarle, pero era la verdad. No esperaba que Doumeki se pasara esos días tomándole la mano y acariciándole la cabeza, pero al menos una llamada o visita hubiera sido lógico y más si le había dado de su sangre para salvarlo.

Doumeki se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta corrediza de la habitación que daba hacia los jardines, sin duda. Un viento frío entró a la habitación. Había oscurecido casi por completo.

- Permiso, iré a prender las luces del lugar.

- ¡ Estas huyendo ! - le gritó Watanuki.

- ¡ Maldita sea ! - gritó de regresó Doumeki girando la cabeza hacia él y mostrando la mirada mas fiera que jamás le había visto Watanuki - ¡ ¿Tengo que dejar todo a oscuras solo por contestar todas tus malditas preguntas? ! ¡ ¿ Eso ayudará en algo? No. No ayudará en nada así que déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera de una vez.

Doumeki llegó hasta enfrente de Watanuki casi en dos zancadas. Watanuki se mantuvo quieto pero sin duda estaba aterrado.

- Quisiste venir hoy diciendo que íbamos a resolver algo y te dejé. - La voz se le estaba yendo y Doumeki parecía debatirse terriblemente para decir todo aquello. Luchaba contra algo en su interior que intentaba hacerle medir las palabras y él se negaba a ceder esta vez. - Y no hemos resuelto nada porque la vida no es tan fácil ni este problema tampoco. Sabes muy bien lo que podría terminar con todo esto. ¿o te es más fácil saber que tú eres el problema y no la solución?

Watanuki abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella verdad tan aterradora. Si él se iba...Si se alejaba, Doumeki estará libre de todo aquel martirio.

Dicho esto Doumeki salió por la puerta corrediza y la cerró bruscamente. Luego solo se vio su silueta al pasar hacia la derecha por el pasillo y alejándose de allí por los jardines. Tardó algunos 10 minutos en encender todas las luces del lugar y, de paso, algunas lámparas de aceite donde aun no se había puesto energía eléctrica. Como era de esperarse, se arrepintió de lo que hizo una vez que terminó de encender las luces. Se pegó una palmada en la frente. Se sentía frustrado, avergonzado y molesto. Tendría que disculparse así se le fuera la movilidad de todo el cuerpo en ello. Volvió a la habitación por la puerta interior de la casa listo para disculparse e intentar persuadir a su amigo con algo de comer pero, al entrar ya no había nadie.

No estaba Watanuki, ni sus zapatos, ni su bolso de la escuela, ni nada.

- Perfecto. - musitó Doumeki pegando la frente a la puerta corrediza.

* * *

Yuuko miraba la suntuosa cena que tenía en frente como si nunca hubiera visto cosa igual. No se lo podía creer. Era un banquete.

- ¡ Watanuki, esto está delicioso ! - gritó Yuuko luego de probar uno de los rollitos de carne que tenía enfrente.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó entusiasmado Watanuki con la bandeja en que trajo los platillos contra el pecho.

- Exquisito, exquisito. - Dijo Mokona mientras se llenaba de comida a más no poder.

- Buen provecho entonces. Iré a limpiar un poco la cocina.

Yuuko le miró de reojo mientras masticaba. Luego de tragar y beber un poco de sake, se puso en pie y caminó a la cocina. No estaba tan desorganizada como pensaba que estaría y ya Watanuki estaba limpiando los trastes.

- ¿A qué se debe todo este banquete? - preguntó Yuuko cruzándose de brazos.

- A nada. Solo quise hacer algo diferente. Llegué a tiempo así que pude cocinar un poco más. - Watanuki le miró mientras frotaba con una esponja un plato - ¿Hay algún caso en particular? ¿Ha venido alguien a pedir ayuda?

- Lo cierto es que sí. Pero ya me estoy haciendo cargo. - Comunicó Yuuko con seriedad y poca emoción.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Pensé que no habíamos tenido casos en estos últimos días.

Yuuko miró a un lado de manera pensativa.

- Aunque te hubiera dicho no hubieras podido tu solo. He de admitir que ha sido un poco duro hacerme yo misma cargo de esos casos pero es mejor que poner tu vida en peligro.

Watanuki terminó de limpiar los trastes, aun así, se quedó mirando el agua que se escurría por el agujero del lavadero.

- Pero, si me dejaras intentarlo...

- ¿No lograste nada con Doumeki, verdad? Esta cena que has preparado huele a frustración y culpa. - la voz de Yuuko parecía más meticulosa y sutil que nunca al decir aquello.

- No puedo hacer nada. No hay forma. La solución es que me aleje.

- Buena suerte con eso, entonces. - Dijo fríamente Yuuko antes de darse la vuelta y volver a su cena.

La noche transcurrió en un silencio monstruoso. Yuuko se sentó fuera de la tienda a fumar y beber mientras veía el cielo oscuro y despejado. Watanuki cada que pasaba por allí le miraba de reojo pero esta ni se enteraba. Mokona, extrañamente no se encontraba por los alrededores y él aprovechó eso.

- Yuuko-san. ¿Dónde está Mokona? - Preguntó.

- Fue por una infusión a donde un viejo amigo. Volverá en tres días. - Respondió sin más la bruja.

Watanuki bajó la vista. No sabía, por primera vez, como seguir conversando con ella.

- Buen trabajo. - Dijo entonces poniéndose en pie con elegancia. - Me retiro a dormir.

- Yuuko-san, ¿Estas enojada conmigo?.

Yuuko recogía del suelo la botella de Sake en ese momento. Le miró de reojo extrañada. Ver la mirada depresiva y triste de Watanuki no era lo mejor de sus días.

- Por supuesto que no. - Dijo sonriendo. - Has hecho tu mayor esfuerzo en ayudar a tu amigo. Has insistido hasta la última de las consecuencias, has derramado sangre por su bien y pensado en todas las soluciones posibles.

Watanuki la miró boquiabierto. ¿Le estaba jodiendo, acaso?

- Si alguien está dispuesto a dar casi toda su sangre por tí y tú dices que has hecho todo lo que está en tus manos y más allá...

- No he dicho eso...

- Oh. Me pareció que lo dijiste sin hablar. Tus acciones dan a entender eso. Así que no estoy enojada. Solo estoy decepcionada porque no se pueda hacer nada más.

La bruja se detuvo frente a Watanuki que no aguantaba el bochorno. Le puso la botella de Sake vacía en las manos y le dio las buenas noches.

Los siguientes tres días pasaron en un silencio desmesurado para Watanuki. Yuuko salía en las mañanas incluso antes de él levantarse y volvía tarde en la noche. Mokona no regresaba y él seguía su vida "normal". Pasaba más tiempo con Himawari, pero ambos sentían la ausencia de Doumeki. No solo eso. Himawari tenía que buscar la forma de compartir con los dos y al mismo tiempo que no fuera a la vez. Era terrible para la pobre muchacha y Watanuki se sentía aun peor por ella. Debía ser tedioso y aburrido aquello ya que ella inventaba excusas cada vez mas poco creíbles cuando debía ir con el otro sin decirlo.

Doumeki, por su parte, parecía seguir su vida con mucha normalidad. Watanuki lo veía cada tanto pero parecía como si lo estuviera viendo por una ventana lejana o en la TV. Algo irreal donde él era invisible.

- Entonces, la niña médium dijo que no era así. Eso causó mucha conmoción en el programa. - Decía Himawari mientras caminaba a casa junto a Watanuki.

- ¿Ah, Si? Vaya...

Himawari decidió guardar silencio ya que Watanuki parecía no escucharle del todo. Cuando doblaron una esquina, ella se detuvo. Watanuki tardó un poco en notarlo pero al hacerlo se volvió a verla.

- Yo seguiré desde aquí. Ve a la tienda, Watanuki-kun. - Himawari posó una mano en su hombro sonriéndole amablemente.

- Lo siento mucho. No sé qué me pasa. - Comentó Watanuki luego de suspirar. - No he dormido bien últimamente.

- Lo sé. Y siento no poder hacer nada.

- No digas eso. Tu compañía es muy valiosa. - dijo rápidamente Watanuki con un leve sonrojo que hacía tiempo no tenía. Le pareció muy lejana la última vez que tuvo uno.

- Pero es la verdad, Watanuki-kun. No sé qué hacer por tí. Solo puedo intentar estar contigo mientras pienso en alguna solución.

Watanuki miró los grandes ojos de la muchacha que le miraban con cierta melancolía. Dio un paso más al frente de la muchacha y sin pensárselo mucho rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos hasta estrecharla en un abrazo. La abrazó como algunas veces tuvo que abrazar su almohada cuando estaba con miedo o muy triste. Suspiró muy profundamente contra el cuello de ella. Sentir la calidez de un ser humano le hacía sentirse un poco más vivo. Himawari le correspondió a su abrazo como una madre a un hijo. Puso una mano en el cabello negro del muchacho y lo acarició lentamente. Watanuki abrió los ojos un poco aun si separarse de ella. Quería quedarse así por mucho rato. Se sentía seguro y cómodo. Pero aquel sentimiento no duró mucho porque el destino quería recordarle la realidad y lo hizo de una forma muy cruda. Frente a él acababa de aparecer Doumeki por donde segundos antes habían doblado.

Doumeki se detuvo en seco a muy escasos pasos de ambos, sorprendido por encontrárselos a ambos tan de repente. Himawari no se percató de su presencia hasta que Watanuki se fue separando de ella con los ojos fijos en Doumeki. Himawari, al verlo así, volteó a mirar a Doumeki. Fueron segundos muy incómodos y extraños. Watanuki no sabía si Doumeki estaba impactado o paralizado. Igual, las dos cosas eran terribles.

- Doumeki-kun – Himawari fue la valiente que se decidió a decir algo – Íbamos a mi casa, es decir, Watanuki-kun me acompañaba a casa.

- Hm. Yo voy a la pastelería. Con permiso. - Dijo de inmediato Doumeki haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza para luego irse por el lado izquierdo de los dos jóvenes.

Himawari y Watanuki se giraron sobre los talones siguiendo a Doumeki con la mirada al pasar.

- ¿Intentas buscarle reemplazo a mis postres?

Himawari miró a Watanuki asombrada por lo que había acabado de decir. El muchacho, por su parte, sonreía altaneramente y se había llevado una mano a la cadera. Doumeki se detuvo tan de prisa que pareció tropezarse un poco al hacerlo. Ladeó el rostro para ver al que le había gritado aquello.

- ¡Lamento decirte que los reemplazos a mis delicias no te servirán! – Siguió diciendo Watanuki señalándolo con un dedo mientras reía como un maniático.

- ¿Has perdido el juicio? - preguntó Doumeki sin mudar de expresión.

- Hmm... Quizás Sí, Quizás No. - Fue la respuesta del otro que se cruzó de brazos y se hizo el pensativo.

- Deja de hacer escándalo en la calle y apresúrate a llevarla a su casa.

- ¡¿Me estás dando órdenes? ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES? - comenzó a gritar Watanuki, totalmente salido de sus cabales.

- Agh...ya comenzaste con los gritos. Mejor me voy.

- ¡Maldito! ¡No me ignores! - Watanuki daba saltos extraños con ambos pies mientras movía las manos y gritaba.

Himawari soltó una carcajada que resonó en toda la calle. Watanuki y Doumeki la miraron de inmediato. La chica se recargó de la pared que tenía cercana y comenzó a reír a más no poder. Se puso una mano en el abdomen mientras seguía riendo con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos. Doumeki y Watanuki no sabían qué hacer.

- Ah..ah..Hahaha. Ustedes son...¡son muy graciosos! - Dijo por fin entre risas Himawari.

- Hi-Himawari-chan, no hemos hecho nada. - Se apresuró a decir Watanuki con mucha cautela - Es solo que ese tipo me enferma. Siempre me manda a callar.

- Es que eres un ruidoso.

- ¡CALLATE!

Nuevamente Himawari volvió a lanzar otra sonora carcajada. Al final, Doumeki partió dejándolos a ambos y luego ellos siguieron también su camino.

* * *

Watanuki entró a la tienda con mucha prisa. Buscó a Yuuko por todas partes y por fin la encontró en la parte trasera, sentada en el jardín con Maru, Moro y Mokona.

- Yuuko-san – dijo al llegar corriendo donde ella.

Yuuko alzó sus ojos a él. Lo miró por largo rato hasta que por fín sonrió un poco y alargó su mano a Mokona. Mokona, rápidamente le puso una botella pequeña en las manos.

- Parece que has vuelto a la pelea. Haz que Doumeki beba esto e indaga en lo que le está causando las Ataduras. - Yuuko le pasó la botellita al muchacho.

- ¿Servirá?

- Mokona se esforzó mucho en buscar esta infusión. Ayudará a limpiar a Doumeki desde dentro. Tendrás que hacer que la beba de a poco y permanecer a su lado pase lo que pase. - le instruyó Yuuko.

Watanuki asintió y miró de reojo a Mokona. La pobre criatura tenía algunos vendajes y descansaba en las piernas de Yuuko como si durmiera. No preguntó nada sobre eso. Mokona se había esforzado y lo único que podía hacer él era usar la infusión. Ya las Ataduras de Doumeki eran más que un problema suyo. El asunto era mayor.

Sin decir más, dejó su bolso escolar en la tienda y solo con una bolsita pequeña donde llevaba la infusión, se fue hacia el templo de Doumeki. Cuando llegó a las puertas del templo el cielo se estaba poniendo de un fuerte color anaranjado. Cruzó el enorme jardín del templo corriendo hasta llegar a la casa. Gritó el nombre de Doumeki varias veces por los alrededores hasta que el muchacho salió por la puerta principal.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué son todos esos gritos? - preguntó Doumeki que al parecer estaba a medio desvestir cuando llegó Watanuki.

- Tengo un remedio. - Dijo Watanuki muy emocionado alzando la bolsita frente a la cara de Doumeki.

Doumeki retrocedió un poco al ver qué tan cerca estaba Watanuki de él junto con aquella bolsita. Sin decir nada se giró y entró a la casa. Watanuki lo siguió hasta la sala de estar donde habían hablado de la brujería que las chicas le iban a hacer a Doumeki. Mientras le seguía comenzó a decirle cómo Mokona había pasado 3 días buscando aquello y que Yuuko aseguraba que serviría. Doumeki se sentó con el torso desnudo en el suelo frente a la mesita donde había un vaso con agua el cual se apresuró a beber mientras Watanuki seguía hablando.

- Lo siento mucho pero no tengo tiempo para estas cosas. - Dictaminó Doumeki a secas. - La semana próxima es el proyecto de ciencias y aun no empiezo.

- Si bebes esto y resolvemos el problema yo puedo ayudarte. - Watanuki se puso a su lado meneando la botellita.

Parecía una botella de sake negra pero tenía un corcho en la boca y algo que tintineaba dentro junto al líquido. Watanuki la abrió y se la ofreció.

- Ya dije que no beberé eso – Doumeki se puso en pie con dificultad preso de nuevo de las molestas ataduras. - Por favor vete. Debo estudiar. No me lo pienso beber.

- Te lo beberás así sea a la fuerza – le retó Watanuki.

Doumeki lo miró fijamente. ¿A la fuerza? Watanuki no podría con él ni en sus mejores sueños.

- Iré a vestirme. Por favor márchate. - Fueron las palabras de Doumeki antes de irse hacia la puerta corrediza.

Pero Watanuki ya estaba decidido. Era cierto que no tenía fuerza para obligarlo pero solo necesitaba unos pocos segundos. Que esa infusión fuera bebida al menos un poco.

Abrió la botellita de un tirón con el pulgar, sacando el colcho. Doumeki ya iba saliendo cuando Watanuki lo agarró con una mano por el hombro derecho y lo hizo volver hacia atrás con fuerza. Doumeki se lamentó porque tendría que lanzar a su amigo bruscamente al suelo aprovechando el agarre. Pero Watanuki no tenía planes de apresarlo. Le bastó con que Doumeki se volteara a medias entre confundido y enojado para abalanzase y pegar la boca de la suya. Doumeki se horrorizó a tal grado que abrió la boca al lanzar una exclamación. Watanuki introdujo el líquido que guardaba en su boca en la del enfermo. Fue algo en fracciones de segundos. Doumeki no bien sintió el líquido bajándole por la garganta apartó de un manotazo a Watanuki el cual rodó por el suelo. Por suerte la botellita estaba a salvo en la mesa.

Doumeki escupía a un lado mientras Watanuki se lanzaba a beberse el agua que estaba en la mesa. Se enjuagó la boca con ella y salió fuera a escupirla. Un sabor nauseabundo del líquido se le había quedado en el paladar. Sentía la lengua muy pesada. Un ruido estrepitoso desde atrás le llamó la atención. Al girarse vio a Doumeki jadeando excesivamente y de un color amarillento muy extraño. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo tosiendo y sudando a mares.

- Doumeki. ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Watanuki al correr a ayudarle.

Lo arrastró a medias hasta el centro de la habitación donde Doumeki comenzó a convulsionar descontroladamente. Watanuki estaba más allá de asustado. Intentó agarrarle la cabeza y hacerlo volver en sí pero nada funcionaba.

- ¿qué diablos tenía esa infusión? - preguntó Watanuki mirando la botellita de reojo.

Pero no importaba. Doumeki comenzó a dejar de temblar para fortuna de Watanuki. Pensó que volvería en sí pero eso no sucedió. Doumeki quedó acostado allí respirando muy lentamente. Watanuki no sabía qué hacer. Entró a la casa y buscó un futon. Lo armó al lado de Doumeki y rodando al muchacho, pudo acostarlo allí una vez estuvo listo.

- ¿Doumeki? - preguntó Watanuki moviéndolo un poco. - ¿Me escuchas?

No hubo respuesta. Watanuki recordó que Yuuko le dijo que le tenía que dar de a poco la infusión y así procedió a hacer. Se hizo de la botellita y se acercó al pálido Doumeki. Le levantó un poco la cabeza y le hizo beber un poco de la infusión. Un líquido moradizo se deslizó por la comisura de los labios de Doumeki. Una vez que tragó un poco de la infusión volvió a tose y temblar. Watanuki lo sostuvo contra el futon.

- Contrólate Doumeki, Dime si me escuchas. Dime qué te pasa. - Rogó mientras Doumeki volvía a la normalidad.

Para sorpresa de Kimihiro, Doumeki murmuró algo.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Watanuki acomodándose a su lado con el entrecejo fruncido.

- E-Estoy en...la escuela. - Musitó torpemente Doumeki sin mover mucho los labios.

- ¿Qué estás en la escuela? ¿Por qué? - se apresuró a preguntar Watanuki sin entender.

- No sé. Es día de clases. Debo estar aquí.

- Y…¿en qué parte de la escuela estas? - preguntó Watanuki, siguiéndole la corriente.

Doumeki tardó en responder. Por fin informó que estaba en la sala de profesores.

- Estoy llevando...una comunicación a los profesores. E-Es un recado. - dijo con más claridad Doumeki.

Watanuki no dijo nada. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con el problema?. Quizás Doumeki estaba soñando. No podía ser que esa maldita infusión solo servía para eso. Watanuki decidió darle otro trago de eso. Le costó un poco menos hacerle beber pero las convulsiones de Doumeki casi lo hacen caer a un lado. Tuvo que sostenerlo con todas sus fuerzas ya que giraba de un lado a otros retorciéndose y gimiendo.

- Doumeki, iré por un poco de agua para limpiarte el sudor. - le avisó Watanuki poniéndose en pie.

- De-debo volver a clases...-musitó arrastrando demasiado la lengua Doumeki.

Watanuki buscó un recipiente de plástico y una toallita. Le fue fácil encontrar todo y así estar de vuelta en menos de 2 minutos. Limpió el sudor de Doumeki con mucha paciencia.

- Doumeki, tienes que despertar. - Le dijo Watanuki lentamente.

- No, debo ir a clases. - le respondió el otro como si tal cosa. - Estoy por el pasillo...Oigo gritos.

- ¿qué? ¿Gritos? - Aquello era preocupante. ¿cómo que gritos?

- Sí...algo..hm. Algo pasa.

Watanuki tragó saliva. Intentaba imaginar todo aquello que Doumeki veía pero no comprendía. Tenía que darle más infusión. La botellita no iba ni por la mitad. Le hizo beber de nuevo y esta vez Doumeki se convulsionó peor que las veces anteriores. Encorvó la espalda y levantó el cuerpo mientras lanzaba un alarido que atemorizó a Watanuki. Luego se volvió a calmar y hablar.

- Siguen gritando. La gente sale de los salones. - seguía contando Doumeki con gotas de sudor bajándole por las mejillas.

- ¿qué gritan? ¿qué dicen? - preguntó Watanuki.

- Estoy corriendo...no sé qué pasa. Estoy lejos de mi salón.

Watanuki se le quedó mirando fijamente esperando alguna información más.

- A...Alguien se ha caído.

- ¿He?

- Dicen...dicen que alguien ha caído. Alguien ha caído de uno de los pisos. - Dijo por fin Doumeki y Watanuki pareció entenderlo todo.

- ¿Sabes quién es? - preguntó en un hilo de voz.

- No. La gente solo grita pero yo solo quiero volver a mi salón.

Doumeki, que se mantenía con el semblante relajado comenzó a fruncir el seño y mover un poco la cabeza.

- Tengo...un mal presentimiento. - Finalizó diciendo.

Watanuki, con un nudo en la garganta volvió a darle de la infusión. Más convulsiones, alaridos y sudor.

- ¿Qué ves? ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Watanuki.

- Himawari.

- ¿Himawari?

- Está...bajando las escaleras. Está aterrada. Viene hacia mí.

- Y...¿Qué te dice? - preguntó con mucha tensión Watanuki.

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar. Doumeki no dijo nada por más de dos minutos que asustaron bastante al muchacho. Iba a darle de beber más de la infusión cuando Doumeki volvió a hablar.

- Watanuki...

- Dime. Aquí estoy. - Se apresuró a decir el otro limpiándole la frente con la toallita.

- Watanuki ha...caído. No puede ser. Debo ir a ver.

- ...Está bien. - Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir Watanuki.

De un momento a otros Doumeki comenzó a jadear.

- Sangre...sangre. ¡Oh por Dios!

- ¡Doumeki!

Watanuki tuvo que dejar la botellita en la mesa de nuevo para sujetar a Doumeki que volvía a moverse sin control.

- ¡Sangre! Hay sangre..po..por todas partes. ¡Y vidrios, muchos vidrios. !

- Lo sé..Lo sé. - Watanuki tomó su cabeza con firmeza y con amargura lo hizo beber más de la infusión.

Pero esta vez no tuvo la misma reacción. Doumeki se reincorporó de improvisto y abrió la boca. Watanuki pensó que vomitaría pero no fue así. Un humo de color rojo vino salió de la boca de Doumeki el cual parecía luchar por sacarlo. Un líquido amarillento, luego de unos segundos, le salió de la boca de a poco. Doumeki cayó hacia atrás tan de improvisto como se había reincorporado. Watanuki no sabía qué era aquel humo. Miro el líquido amarillento que estaba a un lado de Doumeki y lo tocó con dos dedos. Era muy extraño y extremadamente pegajoso. Watanuki se dio cuenta de que era hora de hacerle beber todo la infusión que restaba. Se arrastró hasta detrás de Doumeki y lo levantó hacia adelante haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas. Luego se acomodó detrás y dejó que el cuerpo se su amigo cayera contra él. Con la botellita en mano agarró la nariz de Doumeki para que abriera bien la boca lo cual hizo casi al instante. Echó todo el liquido restante en la boca de Doumeki y le hizo tragar deslizando dos dedos por su garganta seguidamente. El resultado fue la peor de las convulsiones y unos alaridos terribles. Un humo rojo, casi ennegrecido del todo comenzó a salir a borbotones de la boca de Doumeki que se había doblado hacia adelante. Watanuki se inclino hasta adelante para agarrarle la cabeza mientras veía aquello.

- Tienes que aguantar, Doumeki, - le decía entre jadeos Watanuki por tanto sostenerlo.

- Es cierto. Es cierto. Watanuki está...está...

- …

Doumeki volvió a lanzar un alarido como si le estuvieran cortando un miembro a sangre fría.

- Tienes que concentrarte Doumeki. Estoy aquí contigo. - le alentó Watanuki limpiándole la frente.

- No entiendes. Su cuerpo está...hay mucha sangre. La gente está gritando. No lo quieren mover.

- …

- No puedo creerlo. Tengo que acercarme.

Watanuki suspiró profundamente.

- Está muerto. No puede estar vivo. - decía en un hilo de voz Doumeki - tengo que acercarme, tengo que ver si...

- Estoy bien. - le respondió Watanuki.

Watanuki dejó el cuerpo de Doumeki en el futon nuevamente. Había comenzado a jadear y gemir íntimamente. Watanuki salió de allí pensando que nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo que se vivió ese día y en lo que sintió el resto de las personas. Mientras buscaba una lámpara de aceite pensó que debió ser muy duro para todos aquel panorama. Cuando volvió con la lámpara de aceite encendida se volvió a sentar al lado de Doumeki. Sería una larga noche.

- me intentan detener pero no puedo dejarlo ahí. Aun respira lentamente. Debo llevarlo...con...

- Yuuko-san. - musitó. Watanuki con los ojos clavados en el suelo mientras la habitación iba adquiriendo una tonalidad un poco siniestra mientras oscurecía y la única luz era la lámpara de aceite.

- Su sangre me resbala por la ropa. Himawari y yo nos hemos llevado su cuerpo lo antes posible pero...yo no...

Watanuki alzó un poco una ceja mirándolo.

- No quiero seguir. Morirá en cualquier momento...estoy desesperado. - confesó sin más mientras volvía a convulsionarse. Nuevamente botó una bocanada de humo rojo oscuro.

El líquido amarillento volvió a avistarse y Watanuki decidió usar la botellita vacía donde había estado la infusión para que cayera allí.

- Estoy contigo, Doumeki. Aguanta. - le decía Watanuki para calmar las convulsiones.

- Está sangrando mucho. Su espalda está...y su cara...no puedo verlo así. No quiero seguir.

Watanuki limpiaba más el rostro y el pecho de Doumeki que no dejaba de sudar y sufrir. Era increíble ver a Doumeki tan débil y destrozado.

- ¿que ves, Doumeki? - preguntó Watanuki.

- La bruja dice...que tendremos que pagar altos precios para intentar salvarte. - Dijo entre jadeos Doumeki.

- Ya me lo imagino...

- Tengo que...dar mi sangre. No me importa.

Watanuki lo miró fijamente. Quería llegar justo a esa parte.

- ¿no te importa? - repitió Watanuki. - ¿estás seguro?

- Si. Quiero hacerlo. Quiero darla toda con tal de que se recupere.

Watanuki se acomodó. Quería respuestas.

- ¿Entonces por qué si estabas dispuesto a ello te alejaste de esa forma? - Preguntó sin más Watanuki.

Doumeki hizo una mueca extraña pero no respondió.

- Doumeki, Vuelvo a preguntarlo: ¿Estás seguro de querer dar tu sangre?

- Sí. - Respondió al instante. - Lo que sea. ¡Haré lo que sea pero júrame que lo vas a salvar!

El gritó se pudo escuchar hasta afuera. Watanuki se alarmó al escucharlo.

- Jura que...si doy mi sangre él vivirá, Yuuko. -musitó en un hilo de voz Doumeki.

Watanuki volvió a limpiarle el rostro con la toallita hasta que se percató de que lo que bajaba por los lados del rostro de Doumeki no era precisamente sudor. Watanuki tomó su mano. Era hora de preguntar sin importar lo que pasara.

- Doumeki, ¿Qué pasó ese día que te hizo cambiar y alejarte? ¿Qué son aquellas Ataduras?. - preguntó con firmeza Watanuki sudando a mas no poder. - ¡Responde!

La luz tintineante de la lámpara alargaba las sombras de todo y daba el aspecto más siniestro a la habitación.

- Ese dìa...- comenzó a decir Doumeki – pensé..

- ¿Qué cosa? - insistió Watanuki con brusquedad. - ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Que iba morir?

- Sí. Pero, aparte de eso – siguió diciendo Doumeki resueltamente. - Pensé que nunca...le había dicho algunas cosas.

- ...¿Qué cosas? Dímelas ahora.

Watanuki tragó saliva con ansiedad. La mano con que sujetaba la de Doumeki le temblaba en exceso. Estaba cerca de la verdad. A Doumeki le costaba hablar. Mínimo había cometido un asesinato y nunca lo comentó que le costaba tanto hablar.

- Doumeki, Dime lo que quieras decirme. Aquí estoy. - Le alentó Watanuki.

- Pensé que nunca le he dicho lo mucho que...Lo mucho que lo – Doumeki flaqueaba ante sus fuerzas y parecía debatirse fuertemente.

Watanuki estaba al borde de la histeria por escuchar la última palabra. La respiración se le estaba deteniendo.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¡¿Que me qué? - Gritó Watanuki como un loco moviéndolo con la mano libre – ¡Habla de una vez!

Doumeki, de improviso, se reincorporó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que lanzaba un alarido atroz. Watanuki salió disparado hacia atrás contra una pared por una clase de energía que liberó el cuerpo de Doumeki. El golpe lo aturdió un poco pero no lo suficiente como para no ver como una gruesa capa de humo rojizo salía por la boca de Doumeki. El humo se volvía cada vez más claro a medida que salía. Watanuki se puso a gatas y se acercó a la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín. La abrió de un tirón y el humo comenzó a salir rápidamente hacia fuera. Doumeki aun gritaba. Parecía que se iba a quedar afónico. El humo por fin se volvió rosado claro hasta que terminó en blanco. El humo cuando llegó a blanco comenzó a salir mucho menos que antes hasta que se detuvo. Doumeki cayó pesadamente en el futón, jadeando como nunca y más allá de pálido.

Watanuki corrió a su lado.

- ¿Doumeki? - preguntó poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

Sorpresivamente Doumeki abrió los ojos, se fue a gatas a una velocidad tremenda y se dejó caer cuando tuvo medio cuerpo fuera de la habitación. Comenzó a vomitar el líquido amarillento por montones. Las arcadas sacudían fuertemente su cuerpo pero duró poco. Watanuki se acercó a él.

- ¿Doumeki? ¿Estás...? - Comenzó a preguntar Watanuki con miedo a ser sorprendido por algo nuevamente inesperado.

- Ah...ahh...- Doumeki le miró de reojo con los ojos enrojecidos, irritados y lagrimosos mientras jadeada intentando controlar la respiración.– Te aprecio mucho. - Dijo con una voz muy ronca y maltratada- Te aprecio y espero poder protegerte el mayor tiempo posible para que no cometas ninguna tontería. También admiro tus buenos sentimientos e inocencia. Lamento mucho no haber ido a visitarte cuando estabas recuperándote pero no me sentía capaz de verte. No puedes imaginar cómo estabas y lo que sentí...sentimos –rectificó de inmediato- pensando que morirías.

Doumeki comenzó a ponerse en pie muy lentamente y casi regresa al suelo al tambalearse si no es por la rapidez de Watanuki al sostenerlo por la derecha. Watanuki no podía mirarlo bien a la cara así que sugirió que se sentara en el futon.

- Watanuki – Dijo por fin Doumeki ante la mirada expectante de Watanuki el cual lo veía servirse un vaso de agua y poniendo una canica roja en la mesita- Lo siento pero, sencillamente no soy de demostrar sentimientos ni similares. No soy como tú.

- Tch, pareces orgulloso de ello. - Comentó con cierta irritación renovada.

- Hmm. Sin dudas. - Comentó con su característico humor Doumeki.- Llévale esa canica a la bruja.

- ¿de dónde la sacaste? - preguntó Watanuki tomándola en una mano.

- La vomité.

- ….-Watanuki se apresuró a ponerla en la mesa de regreso.

- Me la hiciste beber en el último trago de la infusión.

- Oh, eso era lo que sonaba en el fondo entonces.

- Hm.

Watanuki le miró de reojo mientras el otro descansada el rostro contra una mano y conservaba los ojos cerrados.

- He, Bueno. En conclusión...-comenzó a decir Watanuki rodando los ojos por la habitación.

- En conclusión, en el fondo, quería decirte cuanto me preocupaste y lo mucho que aprecio tu vida, pero no podía. Que te quede claro para que no preguntes más. - Doumeki se puso en pie con renovadas fuerzas.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces. - Comentó con ironía Watanuki apretando un puño para contener su ira ante la frialdad y poco sentimiento de Doumeki.

- Iré a prender las luces y hacer té.

- Te acompaño - se apresuró a decir Watanuki poniéndose en pie- ¿ya puedo hacerlo, no?

Doumeki se volvió hacia donde él y se le puso enfrente. Acercó una mano a la cara de Watanuki ante la perplejidad de este y, cuando Watanuki menos se lo esperaba le dio un golpecito en la frente con el dedo mayor de su mano haciéndole sentir un dolor punzante al punto de tener que agarrarse.

- Ay ay ay – gritaba Watanuki con las manos en la frente.

- Síp, al parecer puedes acompañarme.

- ¡IMBECIL! - Le gruñó Watanuki el cual había bajado las manos, dejando a la vista un círculo rojo en la frente.

- Quiero huevos revueltos y bollitos de arroz. - Ordenó Doumeki cuando ya había salido de la habitación.

- ¡Sueña! ¡no pienso hacerte nada de comer!

- Un jugo de sandía sería perfecto...- se le escuchó decir a Doumeki.

- ¡¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?

* * *

Yuuko examinó la canica que Watanuki le había traído. La bruja se echó de largo a largo en el sofá en que estaba, mirándola con mucho detenimiento.

-Vaya que hay mucha energía en esta canica. - comentó Yuuko – Y ese color rojo intenso que tiene es muy bueno.

- ¿para qué sirve esa cosa? - preguntó Watanuki.

- Sirve para salvar a más personas de cosas como esas o peores. - Comentó Yuuko. - Algunas pueden, se dice, revivir a una persona si no tiene mucho tiempo de haber muerto.

- ¿Qué? Imposible. - Watanuki miró perplejo la canica.

- Bueno. Al menos ya Doumeki está bien. - Dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Bien es poco. El muy desgraciado sigue comiendo como siempre. Me hizo cocinar dos veces porque se comió mi primera porción de cena cuando estuve distraído. - recordó Watanuki mientras se le subían los colores a la cara por la indignación.

- Oh bueno, entonces todo está bien.

- Agh, seh. - gruñó Watanuki con un aura gris envolviéndole- Ahora tendré que compartir a Himawari-chan con ese.

- Lo que no me pregunto es cómo le hiciste beber esa infusión. Supongo que se opuso rotundamente desde que le dijiste. - comentó con mucha naturalidad Yuuko.

- Errr...sí...- Watanuki miró a un lado con una mezcla de bochorno y enojo. - Al parecer no recuerda cómo le di a beber aquello del todo.

Yuuko ya estaba al lado de él picándole la mejilla con un dedo.

- Oh, y ¿qué hiciste? Vamos, dime, dime, dime. - Yuuko le acosaba terriblemente con ello.

- ¡No pienso hablar de eso! - gritó Watanuki intentando soltarse de los brazos de la mujer – ¡Fue todo un sacrificio, Yuuko-san!

- Oh, qué lindo. Un sacrificio de amor.~-Canturrió Yuuko aun si dejar de fastidiarlo.

- ¡No, no fue de amor! Fue un sa-cri-fi-cio. Como cuando una persona se interpone entre una bala y otra persona. Algo así o peor. - comentó Watanuki aun mas irritado y despeinado.

- ¿Le diste un besito? ¿He? ¿He? - Yuuko le hizo piquito a Watanuki que la miraba horrorizado.

No tardó en soltarse y huir gritando hacia la cocina.

Yuuko y él comenzaron a retomar sus vidas poco normales como era antes. Ya todos estaban relajados y volviendo al curso normal que siempre se vivía allí. Aún así, la preocupación de Watanuki no acabó tan rápido. En los últimos dos días de esa semana de clases Doumeki no hizo acto de presencia. Watanuki al día siguiente del suceso extraño y sanador que vivió con Doumeki, le comentó a Himawari esa misma mañana que ya el chico estaba bien. Himawari estaba tan feliz que le abrazó. Watanuki tomó aquello como una recompensa justa por su valerosa labor. Aún así, a ambos les sorprendió que no apareciera Doumeki y por unos minutos Watanuki llegó a pensar que quizás no había sanado del todo, pero un profesor se encargó de avisarles a todos que Doumeki había mandado una excusa escrita ya que se iba de viaje hasta el domingo por la tarde, cuando regresaría para volver a clases el Lunes sin falta.

- Bueno, si está viajando está bien entonces. No hay de qué preocuparse – le susurró Himawari a él con una amplia sonrisa mientras la clase comenzaba a sacar sus utensilios

- Así es. Quizás se está tomando unos días de descanso. – le respondió entre susurros él con una sonrisa leve, pero segura.

* * *

Watanuki miraba el reloj que estaba al lado de su cama. Tenía largos minutos mirándolo y por momentos sentía que soñaba y despertaba, pero sin cerrar los ojos. Suspiró un poco al percatarse de lo que pensaba y se arropó totalmente con las sabanas. En todo el lugar no se escuchaba el menor ruido. Ni siquiera los clásicos grillos criaban. Watanuki pasó una noche muy extraña. Por momentos sentía que dormía por días y en otros se daba cuenta que tenía los ojos abiertos y que no estaba dormido nada. Parecía como si el tiempo, la realidad y el mundo se los sueños se hubieran alterado al mismo tiempo y le jugaran una mala broma.

Por fin se dio cuenta que no estaba del todo cómodo y se puso en pie. Se alivió al ver que eran casi las 5 de la mañana. Pocos minutos más tarde ya estaba en la cocina, organizando y preparándose para el desayuno de ese Domingo. Todo estaba a oscuras afuera y todo el ruido que hacía, por menor que fuera, se escuchaba muy fuerte para su gusto. Cuando comenzó a lavar las papas y a frotar los dedos sobre ellas, suspiró muy profundamente, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿te preocupa algo?

- …No.

Watanuki, que en otras circunstancias se hubiera asustado a más no poder por la repentina presencia de Yuuko, se mostró tranquilo, como si realmente hubiera sabido el momento exacto en que apareció en la cocina, cosa que no era así. Yuuko se recargó del marco de la puerta y miró como si estuviera observando algo irreal toda la cocina y al muchacho que tenía enfrente dándole la espalda.

- Creo que hará un lindo día. ¿Te agradaría que hiciéramos algo juntos hoy? Podríamos ir al parque de diversiones, o salir a comer fuera, o un picnic. Ir de compras, quizás. – Mencionó Yuuko- yo invito. –terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Yuuko-san pero creo que hoy no. Planeo hacer otras cosas. ¿podemos dejarlo para otro día? – preguntó Watanuki sin girar la cabeza para verla, sólo comenzando a escurrir las papas.

- Sí, pero…en la próxima no invitaré yo.

Watanuki se giró un poco para verla con una amplia sonrisa la cual fue correspondida.

Yuuko justo luego de desayunar anunció que se retiraría hasta la noche junto con Mokona, así que él tenía el día para hacer lo que quisiera. Watanuki, al ver todo limpio, tranquilo y solitario, decidió salir cerca del medio día. En las calles no había tanta gente y como bien dijo Yuuko, era un día excelente. Watanuki pasó por algunas tiendas que quería visitar hacía tiempo. Comió una hamburguesa en el almuerzo y ya cuando se acercaba la tarde, comenzó a alejarse de las tiendas, sitios de comida y demás. Pasó por su escuela cuando atardecía. Se quedó unos minutos mirándola antes de reanudar el paso más lentamente de lo que caminaba horas antes.

Muy repentinamente como una exhalación, dejó de caminar. Sus pies se detuvieron. Nuevamente sentía ese silencio como si del mundo hubiera desaparecido toda la raza humana, y esa sensación de que dormía y despertaba. Sabía que estaba parado como un tonto, mirando el suelo, petrificado pero sentía la cabeza llena de espuma. Ningún pensamiento totalmente concreto y aunque quería pensar algo, lo que sea, no lo lograba. Se sentía sencillamente bien, como si no le faltara nada en el mundo cosa que sabía no era cierto. Como si todo estuviera bien y normal, cosa que no era cierto. Solo estaba…bien.

- Watanuki.

El muchacho cerró los ojos. Sabía que alguien le había llamado por su nombre pero por un momento juró haber sentido que la voz venia de su propio ser y era de un algo irreconocible. Pronto, como si reviviera el segundo en que le habían llamado, supo que era de fuera, supo quién era y toda la espuma y vaguedad que tenía en su cabeza, comenzó a disiparse.

- Oye, ¿qué te pasa? – Doumeki dejó en el suelo un bolso marrón que cargaba en su hombro unos segundos antes al ver que el Watanuki que tenía enfrente recién alzaba la vista luego de valiosos minutos perdidos.

- Doumeki-kun. – Musitó Watanuki antes de mirar a su alrededor, ver que a pocos pasos estaba la vivienda del chico que tenía enfrente- No pasa nada. Sólo perdí el rumbo e intentaba recordar.

- Ya veo. Lo normal, ¿no? Se te da bien perder los rumbos.

Watanuki lo miró y frunció el seño. Doumeki no mostró ningún cambio el su rostro pero se preguntó qué le había hecho para que estuviera así.

- ¿A dónde te habías ido? – preguntó de inmediato.

- Decidí ir a las montañas unos días. – respondió automáticamente Doumeki, mirando alrededor al percatarse que algunas escasas personas iban a pasar por allí.

- ¿Has estado bien?

- Perfectamente. Todo muy bien.

- Qué bueno. – Watanuki sonrió un poco de forma natural y relajada.

El camino donde estaban parados había quedado nuevamente desierto y sólo se escuchan las risas y voces lejanas de los que acaban de pasar por allí en ambas direcciones. El atardecer le daba a todo un tono doradizo que Watanuki parecía estar admirando más de lo normal. Doumeki se le quedó viendo largo rato sin decir nada hasta que la situación le pareció demasiado bizarra. Sin decir nada comenzó a caminar para adentrarse en su templo. De igual forma y sin decir nada Watanuki le siguió segundos más tarde. No se dijeron nada por unos 15 minutos que transcurrieron en abrir puertas y ventanas, encender luces, desempacar y hacer un jugo de limón. Ambos se sentaron a mirar los jardines y beber en silencio. Repentinamente Watanuki se llevó los dedos hacia entre sus ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

- No siempre tienes que decir algo. – dijo Doumeki como si él hubiera hablado.

- Yo no…- Watanuki alzó la cabeza y lo miró- yo solo siento que…

- No tienes que decir nada. – Dijo nuevamente el otro con serenidad, mirando como la oscuridad se comía los jardines del templo.

Watanuki asintió un poco y volvió la cabeza al frente justo para ver y escuchar como de repente una suave llovizna comenzaba a caer. Sintió como sus pensamientos se desvanecían en su mente y no lograba coordinar nada de forma lógica. Se sentía tan ligero e irreal que quizás si hubiera estado en un alto edificio, que hubiese tirado al vacío. Pero le gustaba porque podía escuchar la increíble armonía de su respiración, sus latidos…todos sus sentidos estaban más que sincronizados, alertas de forma natural. Sentía una calidez en su persona que por un momento llegó a pensar que era de otra, pero no. Era suya.

Watanuki se movió unos centímetros hacia el lado de Doumeki y éste, como el acto más natural del mundo, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Aún semanas después, Watanuki no sabía quién había hecho qué primero. No es que lo pensara mucho ni con frecuencia, pero nunca llegó a descifrar del todo cómo, o quién hizo qué en qué momento para que sus labios se hubiesen unido segundos después. Nunca lo supo y Doumeki solo decía que intentar saberlo era como haberse comido una comida maravillosa y luego estar pensando en el proceso que pasó cada uno de los ingredientes para formarla cuando, en realidad, era imposible saberlo porque son cosas de la naturaleza.

Kimihiro solo recuerda que sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo en fracciones de segundo, un frío sobrecogedor se expandió desde su estómago por todo su cuerpo y su cabeza, que había estado tan anestesiada todo el día, se convirtió en una enorme bomba de pensamientos a velocidad luz que amenazaban con volverle loco. Una angustia terrible. Sólo cuando suspiró irremediablemente contra los labios del otro, y éste reforzó la presión contra sus labios, todo se esfumó como si alguien hubiera apretado un botón.

* * *

- ¡Ayudalo! Oh por Dios…! Ayudalo por favor ¡

- No puedo hacer nada, es muy tarde señora.

- ¡No! ¡no, no, no!

La mujer se tiró contra el cuerpo inerte y pálido de un niño de unos 8 años. La habitación estaba llena de aparatos médicos que habían sido usados en el niño. La mujer tenía toda la pinta de tener días sin dormir, sin tomar un baño, sin descansar, sólo llorar. Lloró desgarradoramente mientras Yuuko miraba como la mirada del niño comenzaba a perder la llama de la vida totalmente. La mala suerte que tenía esa mujer por fin iba a terminar porque ya le habían arrebatado lo más valioso. Yuuko sabía qué podría haber evitado aquello pero no sucedió a tiempo. Luego de días y días pensando que había una oportunidad de evitar que algo tan horroroso pasara, sucedió.

Entre el llanto de la mujer, Yuuko comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás. No había más que hacer allí. Tenía que irse. Justo cuando iba a girarse, algo en su bolsillo comenzó a calentarse y una luz roja inundó la habitación de forma abrupta. Era tan fuerte la luz que la señora dejó de llorar y, perpleja, miró hacia Yuuko, aunque solo veía un brillo rojo cegador que había arropado a Yuuko por completo. La bruja, instintivamente sacó una bolita de su bolsillo que era la causante de semejante luz. Un sonido silbante y misterioso era emitido por ella. La canica salió flotando y se detuvo encima del cuerpo del niño. Lentamente se comenzó a introducir en él y la luz comenzó a desaparecer a medida que lo hacía, al igual que el sonido.

- Qué…- musitó la señora viendo a su hijo que tenía los ojos abiertos aun.

- Es…un milagro. – Musitó Yuuko- Un milagro. – repitió sonriendo un poco al ver que el niño cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos nuevamente, lleno de vida.

Los gritos de la mujer fueron peor que en momentos anteriores, pero esta vez de felicidad. Yuuko sonrió felizmente por la vida que habían salvado Doumeki y Watanuki en ese momento.

* * *

_Luego de mucho, mucho tiempo, al fin el capítulo final. No sé cómo expresar lo mucho que agradezco la insistencia de muchos lectores que no dejaron de favoritear esta historia o enviar mensajes. De verdad pensé que ya a estas alturas nadie más iba a esperar por ello pero siempre seguían llegando mensajes, recordándome que tenía una deuda pendiente. MUCHAS gracias por esto. Gracias por el apoyo y el tiempo de espera._

_Este fic me ha gustado por muchos motivos y hacerle el final ha sido bueno. No sabía cómo acabarlo en un principio pero ya ven, algo surge y uno espera que sea a la altura de lo que todos esperan y gustan, independientemente de lo que yo quiera expresar. _

_Gracias nuevamente y disfruten._


End file.
